Star Wars: Traversing Heroes
by Shattered-Valor
Summary: Twelve heroes will meet together in a war torn era. Each from a different time in history. Will chaos ensue if some original characters help? Or will the tyranny of the Sith Lord consume them all? OCs: Mine, Star Wars: Lucas Arts. Basically OC centric.
1. The Republic: The Incomplete Wolf Unit

**Lucas Arts owns Star Wars: Battlefront and the Star Wars: The Clone Wars. The Wolf Unit is mine though.**

* * *

Republic Heroes: Major General Sigma, Colonel Epsilon and Major Rho

Three droidekas surrounded the last of the Wolf Unit, the Republic's specially trained elite soldiers. The crypt was filled with the bodies of fallen comrades and enemies. Sigma checked his ammo cartridge. _Just two shots left...if I miss we're done for._ Epsilon charged his bolt caster and Rho readied his blaster pistol. A super battle droid walked up with five assault droids. It turned its wrist to reload.

"Do you have any last words?"

"Yeah, I gotta few words for ya: Die, Clanker!" Rho fired.

The droidekas were too busy with Epsilon and Sigma to care. Rho ran behind a pillar and threw a thermal detonator. One assault droid was obliterated, but the rest were mad and began firing and running like crazy, in a somewhat strategic way. Epsilon managed to get one droideka's shield down and Sigma gladly got his EMP launcher and blasted the damn thing back to Geonosis. He then pulled his commando pistol and killed two assault droids. Epsilon charged his bolt caster, but the super battle droid rammed him. A droideka rolled into a ball and (tried to) quietly rolled behind Rho.

"Yo, Rho, look out!" Sigma yelled at his comrade and just barely got out of the droideka's blasts.

The sniper turned his head and leaped for the tomb in the center. Sigma waited for the shield to go down and shot the droideka and then turned his attention to the two assault droids on the outside. Epsilon was struggling with the super battle droid for his bolt caster. He punched the droid off and kicked him against the shield. Unfortunately, the droid's head banged into the pillar and he fell with the black liquid draining from its body. Rho crouched down and waited for the bubble to go away. He rolled out in the open and shot till his sensors said the droideka's health was in half and then ran for cover and waited once more. Sigma shot an assault droid's leg and then busted the other's head. The wounded droid hit him from behind and he was temporarily knocked out.

Epsilon charged his blaster again and got the shield down. He and Rho fired with their blaster pistols as the assault droid outside limped, dragging the maj. general with him. The pilot looked around and then took off his helmet to rub some blood from his forehead. Rho held his shoulder and noticed Sigma's EMP launcher on the snow covered floor on the outside. The clones began to look for the tracks that the droid left behind. An hour later, in the keep, Sigma woke up and saw the droid's gun in his visor. He felt his hip for the commando pistol, which was across the floor near the re-supply droid.

The droid put it's hand on the side of its head, "Sir, I have the prisoner, what is the next objective?"

Sigma strained to hear a muttered voice say, "Bring him outside and we'll get you to the interrogation room on board."

"Roger, roger." The droid motioned for Sigma to get up and follow him.

Rho pulled out his sniper rifle and scoped the area for any sign of the droid. Epsilon noticed something that was in the shape of a clone trooper come out of the keep. He threw a snowball at Rho to get his attention. He nodded at the droid and the clone at the keep. Rho crouched and zoomed in on the droid's head.

Rho growled, "Stop moving, you damn Clanker!"

Epsilon crouched to sneak up the stairs and get Sigma out of the keep. The jet trooper had other plans of escape, though. He rubbed his left wrist and pressed some buttons, so he could view the fuel left in his jetpack. Rho fired, but missed and hit a ruined column in the keep. The droid crouched and looked over to the direction from which the shot came from. Epsilon took his turn and blasted the droid's arms off.

"AHHH!" The droid fell down due to oil loss.

Sigma went to get his commando pistol and Rho ran up to give him his EMP launcher. Epsilon kneeled over a fallen clone trooper to get some binoculars. He ripped it out of the clone's hands and looked up.

"Sir, I see a ship coming.'

"Do you think that's an ally?" Rho asked looking through his sniper rifle.

"We'll just have to find out when they scout for survivors. But, if it is another wave of those damn Clankers, then steel yourselves for the last stand." Sigma sat near the droids and waited for his wounds to heal and his ammo to be refilled.

As if on cue, a Republic Gunship came down. Clone troopers came out first, then an oddly clothed jedi knight followed them. Sigma jumped up and removed his helmet. He ran a finger through his jet black hair. The jedi knight walked up to the three remaining troops. A clone trooper of his began kicking some droids around the area. _That's an odd precaution..._ Rho smirked under the cover of his helmet.

"So, you three managed to survive this wave in the citadel, hm? Congrats."

"Thank you, sir, but what-I mean- who told you to search this sector?" The maj. general asked scratching his head.

"Well, I just had a little...feeling. Anyway, Chancellor Palpatine has requested you to come to Tattooine for a meeting. It seems that he wants to talk about your unit."

"A...request, sir?"

"Yes, a request. You and your specially trained men have been known to be free-thinkers."

"Ah, I see...we'll head off as soon as possible, sir." Sigma and his somewhat troublesome duo headed for the Gunship.

"Oh, and Major General?"

"Sir?" Sigma turned his head.

"If we cross paths again, call me Xaiver."

"Of course si-Xaiver." The maj. general caught himself in that one.

* * *

**The Wolf unit is off to Tattooine for a meeting, what could possibly go wrong?**

**An ARC trooper: Everything!**

**TWoBS123:Seriously, who asked _you_?**

**ARC: You did.**

**TWoBS123: It wasn't meant to be answered, dimwit.**

**Sigma whacks both me and ARC: Reviews are welcome, and please do review or I'll send a droideka after you!**

**Epsilon: You can do that?**

**Sigma: I have connections...{evil smile under helmet}**

**3-23-12: Updated to correct errors.**


	2. Tattooine Troubles

**None of the Star Wars stuff belongs to me except for the weird OCs. Lucas Arts owns everything else!**

* * *

Sigma looked at the stars. They zoomed on by without a care because they were free. To be free of war...pain...loss...would be an absolute miracle! But he hung his head as reality caught up with him; no such dream can ever be acheived. Not without- Sigma burrowed his brow. Without what? Was it faith? One lucky move? Some freak accident? To be free...

"Sir? ...Sigma, it looks like you have an incoming message on your holo." Rho pointed out holding tightly on to the bar overhead.

His thoughts were immediately put in the far back of his head. "Let's see who wishes to talk with us." Sigma pulled out a customized holo that had a gold grid instead of the standard blue.

Master Yoda and Chancellor Palpatine was visible, "Wolf Unit, welcome addition to reinforcements on Tattooine, you are."

Palpatine nodded, "It seems Separatist forces have found our location in Mos Eiesly. Three jedi shall meet you at the drop-off. Come to the tavern and help rid this town of these droids!"

The picture was soon blurred and Sigma looked at Xaiver. The jedi knight nodded and gave a smirk. Rho smiled at him put a fist in the center of the room. Epsilon put his in as well and the two grinned at their leader. Sigma shrugged and did so as well.

"For the Republc!" The trio cheered.

"Sir, we are approaching the designated drop-off. Are you ready to fight off some Clankers?"

"As long as those bastards are buried in the sand then I'm game!" Sigma said to the pilot.

Xaiver nodded and pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it. A purple light glowed and the execution of the drop-off was a bumpy one.

Sigma and his unit came out first, then Xaiver and Com. Riggs. Jedi Masters Obi-Wan and Anakin walked up to them with Ahsoka Tano. Xaiver bowed and Sigma and Capt. Rex gave their own type of greeting. Being brethren, the two punched eachother's fist.

"So, you are the only reinforcements we shall be receiving?" Anakin asked looking at them carefully.

"Hey, don't worry we may be a small unit, but we have been known to obliterate the Clankers. Just ask my younger brother here." Sigma put an arm around Rex's neck and gave him a helmet nuggie.

"Rex...has an older brother? I thought he was kinda old already..." Ahsoka looked shocked.

Rex scratched the back of his neck and half-heartedly glared at Tano, "Well, yes I do. Sigma came out of the facility first, but stayed behind to be trained. When I got out, I took the chance to get out of there as soon as possilbe. Back then, I was eager to join in the 'fun'."

Rho went up to the roof on the near by building to snipe the droids' heads off. Epsilon began to fix the health and ammo droids. Then Obi-Wan began to explain the situation. The droids set up an ambush and decided to attack now since their target was near. It started as a 200 against 200 kind of battle but droidekas made the majority of the ambush party and the troop was reduced to four against 79.

"But, now that you're here we have nine people." Obi-Wan ended the report.

"Ah...I guess this won't be as easy as I thought..." Sigma put a hand on his chin.

Epsilon finished the droids and then picked up Sigma's helmet, "Hey, remember that day on Hoth? You were stationed there for some recon with twenty other guys."

Rho came down, "Yeah, that's when your forces were taken down and reduced to half against 100 Clankers."

"Those men were the among the first thirteen Wolves. Force rest their souls."

"Clones have souls?" Xaiver asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, of course we have souls! Else we'd be answering to orders like mindless robots and wouldn't help out and merely kill people off, innocent or not. We would live without morals." Epsilon retorted.

"Alright, how about we share stories another time, we have business to handle here." Rex said firmly.

"Okay, Sigma you and Obi-Wan will head east and work your way to the tavern, Anakin you and Ahsoka will head west and around the back of the tavern, Riggs and Epsilon shall head west to the front of the tavern and as for Rex and Rho, you two shall handle any droids that appear in the centre of town."

"All right, good luck to you." Sigma saluted and Epsilon threw his helmet at him.

Sigma rushed on ahead of Obi-Wan, and rolled out of cover and began firing his commando pistol. The master jedi followed by jumping and flipping down on a droid. Oil came bursting out. Sigma's pistol was pulled from his grasp. He looked at the red lightsaber that appeared. Count Dooku had appeared on the battlefield...

-Tavern-

Riggs planted mines around the tavern perimeter. Then a faint buzzing sound was heard. Epsilon ran for cover as a bench was force thrown towards them. Two droidekas appeared and fired like crazy! Riggs screamed and was buried under wood, sand and his helmet... Epsilon charged his bolt caster and fired, one shield went down, and Master Yoda came flipping out of the tavern landing on the unshielded droideka; lightsaber first, of course. The pilot once again charged and fired, missing and being blown into the tavern. Riggs's mines went off causing dust to rise and shroud everyone's line of vision...

-Dooku-

"Obi-Wan look out!" Sigma yelled as he ripped a droid's head off and took its pistol.

The jedi master leaped out of the way. Dooku got up once again and turned to Obi-Wan. "Ignorant fools... Join us, now or prepare to die!"

"Why should we trust a man who betrayed the Republic!"

"Watch what you say, Obi-Wan, lest your life be forfeit!"

-Immpossible Odds-

Anakin deflected the blasts with ease as Ahsoka charged and sliced a super battle droid in two. She flipped back and landed on another droid. Anakin rushed up and began attacking as well, slicing the droids' heads with ease. One droid, however, was hidden behind the two jedi. It went prone and shot a rocket. The rocket blew both jedi off their feet by surprise. The droid laughed and then got up.

"Well, well, well, what do we have hear? Two jedi who were blown off their feet, correct?"

"Why don't I shove this lightsaber up your cocky, metal-"

"Master, calm down... There's something more important than kicking this droid's butt.'

"Oh, so you've finally noticed? We-I put up some traps for you. Well, not exactly you, but still, this is a big win for me!"

"How can you speak without that annoying robotic voice?" Anakin asked, wanting to at least pry some info outta the Clanker.

"Easy, new progamming. You wouldn't understand, but... Look, I'm only here to capture two jedi, or the Chancellor, so either you cooperate and we take you without resistance, or..."

"Or what?" Now at this time, Ahsoka was getting impatient as well.

"Or, I set off a bomb. It could obliterate this planet, or whoever it is fighting right now."

"The bomb is moblie?"

"Yes...we disguised it..."

"You wouldn't..." Ahsoka said trailing off.

"I would."

"But, you-"

"I _can_, will and am going to! Once we leave this forsaken planet-" The Super Battle droid raised its hand to the side of its head.

"Yes?...Oh...Of course, sire...Ugh...Roger, roger." The droid looked at the two. "Well, today is your lucky day... Our lord has called off the bomb. But, it will set off when it is damaged a bit too much..."

The droid left them on the ground. Anakin tried to wiggle out, but failed. Ahsoka used her lightsaber to cut through it...

-Dooku?-

Sigma rolled away as Dooku and Obi-Wan's lightsabers clashed and nearly hit his freakin' head off! He raised his left arm and pressed a few buttons. A bright red light flashed. He then looked at his visor, which showed the scanned data. He looked over everything. Bio, health, fatigue, everything, but something wasn't right. This Dooku didn't feel like...Dooku...

-Oiled-

Rex fired his pistols, swiftly dodging the blasts from the droidekas. Rho had his helmet shot off, so blood was running down his forehead. Rho jumped back and went back-to-back with Rex. The two were surrounded by a horde of the standard droids. As they fired, oil spurted from the downed droids. Black, thick liquid covered their armor.

"Ugh...the things we do for unity, huh?" Rho asked over the loud blaster fire.

"Yeah, but things could be worse!" Rex yelled back.

"Heh, yeah, we could be losing and fighting on Kamino!" Rho yelled once again, but this time without much enthusiam.

Rex became silent. Kamino... He snapped out of his thoughts. _I can worry 'bout that sometime later!_ He smashed his fist into a droid's face, causing oil to splatter across his own face.

-Surviving Is The Only Thing...-

Obi-Wan grunted as 'Dooku' shoved his lightsaber into his shoulder. Sigma dropped the droid pistol and fell to his knees. He was in shock... 'Dooku' is a bomb! A robotic bomb!

"I knew it... But, this can use the force?" Sigma picked up his own commando pistol and then fired at the faker.

"Nnghh..." Obi-Wan fell to the ground.

"SIR!" Sigma rushed to the fallen jedi.

The robot stopped him. Silence fell upon them both, as a ticking could be heard. Gears clicked, smoke filled the air and then...**BOOM!** Sigma fell to his knees once again. Dropping his pistol and then onto his side, he breathed heavily. Obi-Wan's body was motionless. Not even movements signaling he was breathing could be seen. Sigma forced himself to get up. He groaned as he neared Obi-Wan. His sight blurred...

-Losing Sight-

Epsilon looked at Palpatine. The Chancellor motioned his hand. Riggs crawled from beneath the rubble, and his helmet. Picking up his helmet and missile launcher he rolled back his shoulders. Yoda flipped back killing two more droids. Using this time he loaded the missile launcher and fired at the ground. Everyone in different areas could see the bodies of droids launching into the air.

Ahsoka and Anakin finally got out and ran into the tavern. Rex and Rho ran for the tavern as well. Epsilon ran out and towards the site of the explosion. He bumped into Rho. The sniper watched as the pilot ran to the two bodies on the ground. He noticed the green and white armor on one of them. That marked where Sigma and his partner were, which left Xavier unaccounted for! But most importantly, Sigma and Obi-Wan!

"Major General!" Rho yelled and ran to the bodies.

* * *

**Sigma: *Cough cough* See what happens, after you review!**

**TG20: I recently changed my pen name. And, that's my gig! That's the only reason I'm here!**

**Sigma: Actually, *cough* You're here cause you need ta write the dang story!**

**TG20: Your point is?**

**Sigma: *Faceslaps self* Just review, friends, while I kick the author's ass!**

**TG20: You can't do that! I thought u up! Which means i can un think u!**

**Sigma: *Mutters* Damn it!**

**1-18-13: edited to make some sense.**


	3. CIS: Lone Soldier

**OCs: mine, Star Wars: Lucas Arts**

* * *

The Lone Soldier

The Super Battle Droid sat in the conference chair for hours. He thought about what had happened recently today. The bomb was canceled, they lost control of Mos Eisley, and he had been transfered! He had those two jedi in his grasp! If the real Count Dooku hadn't called, maybe... Why did the old man call anyway! It was _his_ sector! The sith lord didn't have the right to call!

**Knock...Knock...** The SB Droid looked up and then opened the door.

It was one of his cronies, "Unit 918, sir, we have made contact with our comrades on Yavin Four. They need support units. Should we head off?"

"Yes, but I must talk with on of my own contacts. Return to your duties til further notice."

"Roger, roger." The droid walked away, tripping over the oil liters that had fallen from a cart.

Unit 918 sighed and turned to the computer. He signed in and typed some things. A hooded man came up in the monitor. 918 sat back and chuckled, it seemed his friend did his job. The man held up an object to the monitor. 918 sat back up and stared at it. The Hood smiled and ignited the newly aquired lightsaber. 918 shook his head and turned off the computer. He got up and headed to the deck, where his SIC (2nd in command) was waiting. The other SB Droid stood there waiting.

"Alright, let's unload our ships for Yavin 4 Arena!" 918 yelled.

-Three Hours or so...-

"AHHH!" Droids ran amuck as clone troopers threw EMP grenades.

"Yeah, that's right; run to your motherboard! Stupid Clankers!" An Arc trooper yellled.

918 dropped down and looked at the chaos. Their spider droids were ablaze, droideka carcasses were strewn here and there, but most of all, Clones dominated the entire battlefield. 918 summed it all to 245 clones. His SIC looked at him and then pointed to the snipers just before being shot as well. They had sniped the reinforcements off, but managed to miss 918. He slipped away and killed the distracted clones by the shadows. He shot one sniper.

"Huh? Look out, men, there's still a Clanker 'round 'ere!" The Arc trooper, supposedly the commander, yelled.

918 crouched and followed a stray clone. He jumped him and snapped the clone's head. A muffled scream was barely heard by the jet troopers guarding the Arena entrance. One motioned the others to be silent as he fired his EMP launcher. 918 panicked and rolled out of the way just in time. Adrenaline was rushing through his head. The jet trooper looked around and pulled out his commando pistol. The others did so as well, and scattered to scout the area. A jet trooper turned on his helm lights and took a glance at the dark wooded area.

"Hmm...maybe I'm just seein' things..." 918 jumped him.

"Nope, you're witnessing a nightmare!"

"AHHHH! I need backup here! Anybod-" 918 tore his arm off.

The clone dropped to his side and screamed. The other four came rushing, but 918 slinked back to the darkness. He noted that one wore an insignia of the Republic on his back, another wore a short cape and the final looked normal. _What is this? Clone Officers of importance? Maybe I'll capture the two and that Arc commander. I'll bring them to Dooku and maybe he'll leave me to my own devices..._ 918 pulled out a droid's wiring and quickly braided into a rope. He shot the normal jet trooper's head off and then dashed around the two surprised officers. He dragged them to an extraction point and wiped the oil from his fists.

"Now you two better stay put, or else I blow your brains out!"

"You won't get away wit this! You Clankers never can get a kidnapping operation right!" A the cape wearing one hissed.

The other stayed silent and hung his head. The caped jet kept on snapping out threats for five minutes until...

"DEXTER! SHUT UP!"

"But, Capt. Raine!"

"I SAID SHUT UP! WE"VE BEEN CAPTURED! Now, we wait for our executions."

"BUT-" The captain elbowed the younger clone.

918 decided to cut it, "Actually, I plan on reporting your capture and then I set you two free. I just want that sith lord off my back for once! But...just think of this as a stroke of luck, alright?"

"So, you won't execute us?"

"No, I have...a soft spot for you clones. You see, my programming is different than your average drone. I have human capabilities just like you. Also, I had a friend on your side of the war. He's dead now. So, I kill clones that wish to kill me, not those who are willing to accept defeat and take it. Your bravery is admirable."

918 looked down to the side and then ran off into the Arena. He shot every soldier in sight that had tried to kill him. But once he got to the balcony where the commander was, things got a little hairy. The Arc trooper fired his missile launcher, sending 918 back to the centre of the Arena. He slowly got up and hid from sight. There were 3 clones left. The two captured ones and now the final prisoner.

"Stand down, Republic dog! I won't hesitate to kill you! I know your health his down, and that all healing droids are destroyed!"

"Never! I shall not surrender to you!"

918 then took another route up towards the balcony. Using the shadows once more, he stealthily made it to the back of the Arc.

"STAND DOWN! RAISE YOUR HANDS UP OVER YOUR HEAD AND FOLLOW ME!" 918 commanded.

The Arc set his weaponry down and did what he was told. 918 kicked him and forced the clone to the extraction point. After he tied the Arc, he called his ship. They were beamed up to the deck. Five droids surrounded the three captives. 918 told them to stand down. Slowly the droids put their weapons down and walked to the side. 918 and two guards led the captives to a large grid. 918 pressed buttons and then Dooku appeared.

"Sir, I have successfully captured three officers. Unfortunately, they do not have the information we require. What do you suggest we do with them?"

"...Well, it is a victory for us since you have captured these officers, but send them to Geonosis. I shall deal with them personally. Unless you are capable of handling them yourself...?"

"Oh yes, sir. Of course I am!"

"Good. Take care of them quickly."

"Got it!"

"918, I expect you to speak to me like all the rest!"

"Ugh...Roger, roger!" 918 silently kicked the floor.

Dooku went away and 918 led the captives to another area. "What are you going to do with us now?" Arc asked.

"I am going to send you back to Corusant via LAAT. My men managed to get this. Good luck and I wish you safe travels." 918 motioned his arm to let them get in.

"Thank you for sparing us. Do you think you could help us? We need all the help we can get."

"As long as I can kick Dooku's butt." 918 got in.

"Well, that's great, but we shall need to get you confirmed with the generals and the Jedi Council."

* * *

**Sorry 'bout not putting much about Anakin and Ahsoka in the last chapter, but I had lots of things going on! Anyway, what chaos will happen now that 918 has joined this group? What shall become of Obi-Wan and Sigms? When will I stop talking? I dunno...maybe you do!**


	4. Desperation

**OCs: mine, Star Wars: Lucas Arts**

* * *

Desperation

Rebel Trooper, Lance Knight was cleaning out his blaster rifle, when a vanguard came running up to him. His wookie companion, Gurth or Gurt put on his translator belt. The vanguard panicked as an Imperial Shocktrooper was seen coming out of the near-by buildings. Lance watched as the shocktrooper climbed onto a speeder. He began to formulate a plan while two storm troopers began to pound on the door.

"Oh crap!" Lance thought.

The vanguard who called himself, Duke, was panicking. Gurt looked at him, "What now? We're surrounded!"

"Don't worry friend, where there is a will there is always a way...most of the time..."

Gurt sighed and Duke was shaking violently. Lance grabbed Duke's shoulders and tried to shake him out of it. Apparently, Duke was bleeding and the liquid ran off his chest and onto the floor. A storm trooper had shot him via the window. He laughed and then began shooting once more. Lance began to shoot as well and Gurt ducked. Lance and Gurth ran out the back and onto the Bespin battlefield (I forget what the actual name is.) They ran until they met up with Capt. Stark. The captain was about to give them orders until his head was shot off.

"What the-" Gurt then his translator belt had been shot and ended up yelling in Wookie.

"Shit. We are in deep shit." Lance cursed as a dark trooper pointed a blast cannon to his head.

"..."

"Okay, okay I'll do anything if ya let my comrades go! I'll become a prisonor and tell ya what I know or...or join the Empire as a storm trooper. I'm really good at ambushes, you know..."

Gurth yelled in protest, but a storm trooper walked up to the dark trooper, "Well, X, I think we should take the man in for recruitment. I mean,we _do_ need more guys since Lord Vader has taken a liking to stranglin' those who get on his nerves."

"Shut up Kay! Lemme think 'bout this!"

"But, X, this guy was in that last mission we were in! The one where you almost had your butt blasted to the Outer Rim!"

The dark trooper, X, looked at Lance, "So you were the one who planted that tripwire!"

"And...the turret!" X towered over him at that point.

"I guess you can join... But you'll take orders from me, or else!"

"Else what?"

Kay kneeled, "Trust me, guy, you don't wanna know!"

Lance gulped and X cracked his knuckles, "We'll take yer Wookie wit us! Maybe he'll prove useful!"

Gurth yelled and X smacked him. One loud **CRACK!** could heard throughout the battlefield. Lance frowned and hastily bent over. He began to chant 'Long live the Empire!'. Soon all Imperial forces chanted it, except for X. The dark trooper removed his helm. It was an illusion, the dark trooper armor; he actually wore a storm trooper kit! Lance's jaw dropped in amazement; he hadn't seen a holo-projector for quite some time now.

"Come on, peon, let's go!" An Imperial Gunship (what are these called? I'm pretty sure they aren't LAATs...) descended upon the battlefield.

Followed by three others, the troops boarded and then waited for the squad leader. X looked at the battlefield once more. All these good people were killed out of desperation. For greed...power...bloodshed... X narrowed his eyes. _Desperation... _He began to think for one long deep moment; a shocktrooper came up to him and nodded his head over to the waiting gunship. X shook out of it and quickly followed. He began to think of Lance's descision. He knew it was made out of desperation and for the remaining Rebels. No doubt that they overheard it on his radio. X leaned against the wall thinking. _Power meant that people would become greedy. Greed meant they'd kill for it. Bloodshed meant hope would turn into desperation. Desperation...meant sacrifices. Sacrifice meant great heroes or great heroes that are forgotten. Heroes meant that people who are renowned and are given privlieges, which would lead them into being powerful. All these go in a cycle...Power into Greed, Greed into Bloodshed, Bloodshed into Desperation, Desperation into Sacrifice, Sacrifice into Heroes, Heroes into the want for Power and so forth..._

* * *

**TG20: Makes you think, huh? Or makes you wanna do something else... Anyway, I have created a Forum for you guys in Cartoons: Star Wars: The Clone Wars, for you to give me OCs and Ideas for the story. I will take all the OCs into recognition, and if I do not choose yours, I will use them in the sequel of Star Wars: Traversing Heroes, ST: Demonic Reign. In Demonic Reign I will need a limit of six main OCs and nine or so secondary, but very important OCs. Once again, if I do not choose yours when I'm looking for people for the sequel I'll see if I can squeeze them in the third, unnamed story.**

**Sigma: As you can see, the author likes planning ahead.**

**Lance: Please just create some for the first story...the second is in question..**

**X: It _always_ has to do with reviews, views and sometimes**

**X, Sigma and Lance: FAVING!**

**Epsilon: Only sometimes! Others...well either the author has no computer, access to one or is lazy...dead, becomes stupid, can't work a computer, has-**

**TG20: THEY GET IT!**

**Audience member: I don't!**

**2nd random person: Me neither!**

**Suddenly a horde of people start yelling random things.**

**TG20: Look at what you did!**

**Epsilon: Sigma, a little help please?**

**Sigma: Sorry, but I like being alive!**

**X: Why don't we just send three droidekas after the horde?**

**Sigma: OK, I'm game!**

**OCs: mine, Star Wars: Lucas Arts**


	5. Realization Came Too Late

**OCs: mine, Star Wars: Lucas Arts**

**"Speech" _thoughts_ _'speech within dream or memory'_ {com-link} :Holo-projector:**

**I got new info and I was wrong. I com-link is like a radio, while the holo-projector whatever its called is the thing with the grid. I'm gonna shorten it to holo. Oh, and all the Galactic Civil War Era heroes will continue after I figure out how the story plays again. I'm not really familiar with the GCW era as I am with the CW era.**

* * *

Republic Heroes Continued: Gen. Sigma, Lt. Gen. Epsilon, Col. Rho, Capt. Tau and Unit 918

Realization Came Too Late

Sigma walked up to a clone trooper. He looked over to his comrades. They had fallen asleep on their seats. The clone he began speaking to looked up in shock. He called over another clone. Sigma took a step back to get out of their grasp. A blue ARC trooper stood in silence and grinned. 918 exitted the weapons room and stopped dead in his tracks. The small commotion made Ahsoka slowly wake up.

"Maj. General, you should be asleep and in the med bay!"

"No, they need me on the field! Plus, I have business on Kamino."

"You can't go sir, Com. Obi-Wan gave me direct orders to make sure you got your rest."

"I'm still going and I'm gonna get a new helm. Oh, and I'm no longer Maj. General. I spoke with Master Yoda on my holo. I'm General Sigma to you. The pilot over there is Lt. General and the sniper across him is Colonel."

"Ah, you are forgetting somebody, General." The ARC moved.

_Oh great..._Sigma scowled, "What?"

"I'm Capt. Tau, I've been transfered to your unit."

"Why is that?" Sigma looked slightly bored.

Tau shrugged and spoke as if it was like talking about the weather, "Mine was ambushed and killed."

The General regreted even asking, "Well, stay here, my business is a solo mission."

Ahsoka got up and hit the table, which woke up the others, "I don't think so, _General_. I'm going with."

"You don't understand, Commander, this is special business."

"Oh no, you don't! I'm coming no matter what you say."

"...Let me get a new helmet and we'll be off."

"Hmph...what about me?"

"Tau...I'm guessing my unit shall be coming as well. I've been found out."

"Whatever...I'll get the transport ready." Tau was gone.

"Commander, I have news for you though...Master Yoda has requested Anakin and yourself to come back to Tatooine for business, but...depending on what your master says... Anyway, you and Obi-Wan shall become apart of my unit as temps, by Yoda's request if Master Skywalker doesn't wish for you to tag along with him. Maybe even permanents...only maybe, though..."

Ahsoka tapped her foot and looked skeptically at Sigma, "Hm?"

"Ahh...I'll get my helmet."

Sigma removed his ruined helm and his black hair was shining. He quickly ran into the weaponry room and grabbed a new helmet. It had a straight line across it like the normal visor, but was different from the normal helm and it didn't have the T visor; just the straight line. It had three green lines through the right end of the visor, resembling his scar. He only had one scar though...

"Let's get going, Commander. Unless Master Skywalker has different plans..." Sigma crossed his arms as Anakin walked up to them.

"Ahsoka, Rex, you two accompany Sigma and head off to Kamino. I'll be fine."

Obi-wan stated as he stood up, "I'll go with you as well, Sigma. I'd like to get used to working with you if that is what Master Yoda has explained to you."

Rho jumped up and Epsilon ran to the Hangar. Sigma placed the new helmet on and walked casually towards the Hangar. Rho followed with Rex. Ahsoka dashed on ahead as Obi-Wan stopped and spoke with Anakin. Sigma stopped as a clone trooper helmet was flung out of the med bay and right in front of him. Sigma motioned the other two to continue as he went to investigate. It was 918 looking into some computer.

"You. You're coming with me buddy!" Sigma pulled 918 out of there and made him follow.

They boarded the LAAT and then got ready to launch. Sigma crossed his legs and sat down. Tau leaned against the wall opposite of him. Epsilon was pressing buttons and turning dials. Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Rex held on to the bar overhead. Rho sat next to Epsilon in the cockpit. The Hangar doors opened and they began to fly. 918 was forced to sit in the back of the LAAT.

-Kamino-

Sigma was slowly breathing as he meditated. No one knew of his secret. Nor did anybody know of his past. The Clone General stopped and opened his eyes once they hit something. Tau put his head through the door between the cockpit and the cargo hold.

"What did we hit?"

"I wouldn't say that."

"Why not Lt. General?" 918 asked.

"_Something_ hit _us_. We're going down!" Epsilon said flipping switches.

"We better get off now. Everyone prepare for a bumpy landing." Sigma jumped out and landed on a platform.

He turned to see a droideka and two droids running-for the droideka, rolling-towards him. Sigma jumped and kicked a SB Droid off the platform. The two droids ran for cover, while the droideka was blown to bits by Sigma's EMP launcher. He pulled out his commando pistol and began to fire. Rolling for cover as well, he managed to grab another jet trooper's commando pistol.

"Sorry, comrade, but I'll need this." He looked away.

His sensors were low. Sigma is gonna die unless a med bot was still operational. The Clone General looked up into the sky; his friends hadn't gotten off! He lept out of his hiding spot to reach a turret, _If they need more time, I'll make some for them._ He winced as he watched his brethren be killed. A clone trooper threw an EMP grenade to help him, but was shot down soon after. A shriek of a blaster hit him. He was knocked out of the turret and his helmet rolled over to a boot. Ventress put her foot over it and a droid pointed its blaster over Sigma's neck. The Clone General groaned and a dark mist embraced him.

Rho looked out of the LAAT door, "Epsilon, stop trying. Sigma's down."

"Do you think he's..."

"No, not unless we get to him before Ventress does."

Tau walked over and looked out, "The She-Devil."

"Hm. I'll meet you there." Rho jumped out.

Obi-Wan turned to 918, "You'll be coming with us. We could use your intel."

"If I don't oblige?"

Tau walked up to the sitting droid and forced fim against the wall, "I am not gonna lose more friends! So you better help! Else you sleep wit the fishes and then I throw your motherboard in wth you!"

"Um...okay?"

Tau shook him and 918 raised his hands in defeat, "OKAY! I'LL GO!"

"Good." Tau motioned for them to go first.

Obi-Wan jumped and flipped onto the platform. Ahsoka followed suit and ran for Ventress. 918 jumped out and hit a cargo box. Tau jumped and began to run after Ahsoka. Rex jumped and ducked as a droid fired at him. Then he ran up and ripped the droid's head off. Epsilon grabbed his bolt caster and ran as the LAAT almost crashed into the water. He jumped out and just barely grabbed a hold of the platform edge. A clone trooper ran to over and threw a rope. he took it and was lifted up.

Ventress walked over to the unconscious Clone General. She lifted him up and ignited her lightsaber. Obi-Wan had run into the droidekas behind her and had to fight them off. Ahsoka flipped over them and landed behind Ventress. She ignited her green lightsaber and force pushed her away from Sigma. Obi-Wan finished the droidekas and ran to Ahsoka's side. 918 fired a rocket at his old comrades and blew them off the platform of B-2. At A-1, things were tense and the life of one clone stood in the balance. Sigma opened his eyes and then thought for a moment as everything blurred and then screams filled his ears. _Maybe if I hadn't made such an idiotic attempt to help Kamino...I wouldn't be vunerable... My mistakes always lead into big trouble...now the Force seems to be calling. I'm sorry that I am too weak and too stupid to realize what my new place in life is; forgive me..._

* * *

**Will Sigma live? Will 918 realize his mistake? Until next time, my fellow readers!**

**Review the story so far, and maybe Sigma will live!**

**Sigma(being strangled by Ventress): M-chokes-may-coughs-maybe!**

**What? There has to be someone who dies here!**

**Sigma: why me?**

**You're the main focus. Most main focuses have to die or live; depending on their popularity with the fans.**

**Sigma(turns to audience): PLEASE SAVE ME AND REVIEW THE STORY!**

**(Watches as Sigma is dragged out of the building by droids) His life hangs in the balance! If you choose to save him, we'll have a story! If you don't we'll have a story with a plot I cannot go along with! Oh well, we'll just see what I can try to do...but seriously, if he isn't killed the droid might be...or a secondary character...or an important one...hmmm...I need to think about this...**


	6. Qu, The Deserter

**Still No Reviews? So, you don't like this story, huh? **

**Oh well...now..where are my lines?**

**Ahem. Star Wars: LucasArts OCs: Mine/ another user (if there is a 'volunteer')**

"AAA" speech {com-link} You know the drill. This'll be short.

* * *

Chapter 6:** Cold Blood, No Mercy**

Memories of Qu

_Alright, so I fled! Big whoop, who cares? Sigma had it comin' anyway! Where as, I needed ta get off this icicle of a planet! Hoth. Horrid place to be stationed! Why did the little gremlin send us here of all places! Some Captain he is...Sigma always was a pain. To me, anyway...to the others...he was a hero! What the heck does he have? I'm of higher rank and still I have to listen to him! But, then again, he did save my ass._

_{Qu? You still there?} A voice came over the com-link._

_I raised my hand to the side of my helm, {Sigma? That you? Man, am I glad to hear at least one brother.} The last word slithered off my tongue with a small bit of hatred. Did he notice?_

_{Well, its nice to hear you too. But, I just recieved word from a supposed 'jedi'. She said to kill all, show no mercy. Friendly or not.}_

_Guess not...Wait a minute... {WHAT? How can I do that?}_

_{That's up to you. Me, I'm disobeying orders. No brother of mine will die at my hands.} Sigma replied to me, but then, I lost all communications._

_A droid came up and fired. I ducked and rolled to the side. It hit the holoboard and the screens. I grinned and pulled out my blaster pistol. _

_"What's up wit you? I thought all Clankers were programmed to hit their targets wit ease!" I mocked from my hiding place._

_"You'll be the fifth one I shoot down today!" I moved out of my cover and shot him down._

_As I fired, I guess I failed to notice my brethren. I had shot down three and the yells of the remaining six broke me outta ma rage. Red ran up to me an' smacked me off of ma feet! He then placed a boot over ma chest and growled. Skit walked up beside him and then removed his helm._

_"What is wrong with you?" _

_"I-I didn't-"_

_"Shut up Qu! I'm tired of you anyway!" Red stared at me._

_"Red, stand down! Qu, I want an explanation STAT!" Skit yelled._

_"I-I recieved orders from...from a jedi named Xaiver! He told me to kill all!" I lied, but I knew Welks could see through my voice._

_"As if. No jedi would want to eliminate the best of the 901st!"_

_"Hmm." I slowly moved for a grenade._

_I threw it in the air and it hit the ceiling. The explosion had made the ceiling collapse, so I rolled to the left, as the others were crushed. After that, I got up and ran as fast as I could to the hangar. Upon reachin' there, I saw Sigma. The son of a bantha! I pulled a commando pistol outta a dead jet's hands. I fired at Sigs and he rolled out of the way. At this, I ran for the LAAT and then took off! Let the droids lay waste to them! _

_"Cold hearted Bastard!" Sigma cursed loudly as he watched the LAAT leave his sight._

* * *

Qu woke up and gripped his blaster. He pulled it closer to him and looked around; nothing, but his companions and camp. The Bothan smuggler next to him snored loudly and the Togruta that had been previously across from him, was in her tent. Qu eased and then went to his tent. He kneeled over a chest and opened it. A battered orange clone helmet was on top of the set he had worn during that time.

"I wonder if he made it..."

Qu exitted the tent and then gazed at the stars.


	7. Last Actions

**Qu isn't one of the official heroes. Star Wars: Lucas Arts and Ocs are mine!**

Chapter 7: Last Actions

Qu looked up into the stars with his clone armor on. He sneaked into his old LAAT, which his comrades knew nothing about. He hopped on and programmed it for Kamino. He flipped some switches, pressed some buttons and was off in hyperspace. Qu flipped the frequency on his radio and then tried to contact the tower.

[This is _Ryder_ requesting to land, over.] Qu said.

[Per...anted...ge...dow...(There was a voice in the background) Now!]

[Alright, I'm comin' down! I'm guessin' you'll need ma assistance, huh?]

[Ju...t...d...no..._Ry_...]

-Gunned down within the cloning facility-

Epsilon was holding onto the radio and replied to the LAAT.

[Permission granted. Get down here!] A clone trooper who was guarding him and Rho from the door looked outside. "Uh-oh, get down! Now!"

Epsilon ducked and listened to the LAAT's reply. Rho groaned and curled up against the wall. The clone trooper 126 was tending to him. A young clone, who was still in training ran up to 290, a clone commando.

"Sir, you have to go to the lab! The data will be lost! Please, come quickly!" The boy pleaded.

290 glanced at Epsilon, "What data? The scientists always have backups."

"Not for this data! They managed to create female clones! But, they aren't complete, and if the data isn't secure...they'll have to test again!"

"Ok, I'll follow you with one of my other guys. Riggs, you're with me. Let's go kid!"

"Yes sir, Col. Borue (pronounced bow-er-e), sir!" Riggs ran after the two and saluted Epsilon.

[Yeah, yeah, just get down here _Ryder_!]

"Hm..." Epsilon put a fist under his chin.

Rho turned to him, "What?"

"I wonder who's DNA they used, and if Sigma is alright."

"Sigma can take care of himself, and we'll just see who our new comrades are."

"But, I saw him on that platform. He was...dying out there! We're trapped in here! What if he doesn't make it, Rho?" Epsilon began to play with his Phase I clone helmet.

"Then, you're in charge."

"What if I don't wanna be?"

"If ya don't, I'll kick your ass till you say you're gonna cooperate!"

"Hmph, yay me."

"Yay yerself later an' get ready for the next wave!" Rho yelled as a grenade slowly rolled in.

-Destination Reached-

Qu typed in a password and then he landed. Blaster fire hit him and he evacuated the LAAT. A certain clone caught his eye and he dashed for them. (I'll just do this scene cuz you guys aren't helping me decide! **Updated Ver.: But I do appreciate those who did try to help.**) Sigma curled against the blasted healing droid he was thrown to and watched as Obi-Wan and Ahsoka fought Ventress. He watched as his newly aquired helmet was thrown down into the watery abyss. Sigma rolled his eyes in a pained annoyance and pushed himself up. Qu pulled out a smuggler's rifle and began to shoot like crazy. Ventress ducked and Obi-Wan looked back in confusion.

"By the Force, what was that?"

Sigma sat upright and aimed his EMP launcher, "Sirs, get down!"

He fired and Ventress was almost blown into the abyss. She jumped into an aircraft and quickly left the scene. Qu rolled and paused to glance at Sigma and then shot down more droids. He pulled out an odd looking contraption and then back-flipped behind a crate leaving the item on the floor.

{If ya like yer head on yer body then get down and sit tight for 2 seconds!}

{...Qu? I thought you-what are _you_ doing here?}

{Shut up and do as I say Major!}

{That's General to you, Lt. Colonel!}

{What?} Qu's voice became distorted as a large cloud of fire engulfed platform A-1.

Sigma covered his head and heard robotic screams. He opened his closed eyes and gaped as some droids began to run like crazy while others' heads blew off. Unit 918, however was spared-by some miracle. Qu groaned and laid on his stomach, Obi-Wan was dusting his robes off and held out a hand to help Ahsoka up. Rex looked around and then walked up to Gen. Kenobi and they conversed about conditions and so forth.

Sigma got up and looked over Qu's wounds, "Damn, those look bad!"

"Heh, thanks ta ma XZ1-4 edition smuggler bomb from the Cortez airspace!" Qu coughed out.

"By the Force! That was an XZ1-4 edition smuggler bomb? Those aren't supposed to exist any more! Anyway, we should get you to the med. officers!"

"No, you go ahead. Think of this as my apology, Sigma." Qu lowered his head and closed his eyes, chest going up and down due to labored breathing.

Sigma got up and began to head for the facility but then, "Sigma?"

"Yes, brother?"

"Look inside my LAAT and get that Mandolorian armor. It's black and red, it is similar to-to that of that Jaster fellow, cept it has got the Republic symbol on the right shoulder. I got it for ya along with...a..." Qu stopped breathing.

Sigma raised an eyebrow and then sighed, "I guess I'll have to see it for myself, huh?"

The Clone General limped for _Ryder_ and climbed in. He pressed a mauve button and a hissing sound could be heard behind him. Sigma pulled out his blaster and pointed it in front of him as he turned to face the object. _Oh, just a...compartment._ He grabbed the black and red armor and ran his fingers over it and then looked at a silver object that was rolling across the floor. Sigma grabbed it and held it up closer to his scarred eye. It had a fine X on it and a teal button. He pressed it, causing a golden light to rise.

"A light saber? I think I've seen one like this before but...nevermind." He clasped it into his belt and put on another standard Phase I jet trooper helmet.

-Data Retrieved, Loss, and a Sister Clone unit?-

Tau rested his head against the wall and groaned. His arms were bleeding and his abdomen had a large gash through it. How did he make it, no body knew; getting him into the med. bay was Riggs's top priority. Tau moaned and turned as Riggs slowly progressed towards him. The bodies of dead droids lay everywhere, but it wasn't because of that smuggler bomb.

*Flashback*

_Tau stood still in the center of the hallway as he heard heavy footsteps. He picked up his Z-6 rotary blaster canon and hid behind a corner. More droid footsteps could be heard from his right side, so he ran into the corner and waited for the droids. Super Battle Droids came up first and he shot them down. Then, droids began to pile up into the hallway as Tau laughed madly and shot down most of them. Suddenly, a BX-series droid commando popped out of the vent and shot at both of his arms. It took out its vibroblade and slashed at his abdomen; Tau just sat there screaming in anguish. His fist made contact with the BX's head and it landed on the ground, oil everywhere._

_"That..takes...care...of...that,huh?" Tau laughed weakly._

_"I never thought...that this'd be my...last mission. Damn every single one of these clankers to Mustafar!"_

*Flashback ends*

Borue frowned as the boy took his sweet time typing in the codes. He tapped his foot and crossed his arms; blaster rifle slung behind him. A petite clone figure appeared behind him. She tilted her head and then laid a hand on Borue's shoulder. The colonel jumped and the boy fell over, but the she-clone just stood there and giggled.

"Ahem, well who do we have here? Are you two in charge of me and my rookie unit?" The she-clone pointed to two other petite figures.

"Hiya!" A green eyed one exclaimed.

The one with red streaks on her armor just stood there left hand on hip and waved, "Hm."

Borue gave the younger he-clone a confused look, "Um...no, but I'm sure one of the officers would love to see you...now. Follow me."

The women followed him after giving each other odd glances. They passed the corridor where the now dead Tau lay, then past the office where Epsilon and Rho used to be, and finally were beginning to cross a hall where droid skeletons lay everywhere with oil splattered on the walls. The purple wearing, green eyed clone didn't seem to hide her discomfiture as they passed the dead clones and droids.

"Don't worry, ladies, after a battle or two, you'll be accustomed to these sights."

The leader she-clone had orange streaks through her armor, but sported the Republic insignia on her right shoulder, as did her comrades, "But what is to be of us after the war?"

"Hm...I guess I'll either become a free thinker like Gen. Sigma eventually or do as I'm told. However, in some cases we clones just have to."

"General Sigma? How come I've never heard of him?" The orange she-clone asked.

"Are you joking, sister? Almost all of the Republic has heard of Sigma and the Wolf Unit, otherwise known as the Wolves! They are the most elite troopers of our day and shall most likely teach you." Borue replied.

Her two companions shared a look and then continued behind Borue. The purple streaked she-clone opened her mouth and looked around before speaking, "So, where exactly are they?"

"Right there." Borue pointed towards a group of three clones conversing together.

"So, I'm guessing that we'll just attack here and then the back-up shall handle the right flank." Sigma pointed on the holo.

"But, what about the rear? We should send a unit of six to cover the-" Epsilon was interrupted by the sniper.

Rho crossed his arms and frowned, "I believe that there should also be some aerial opponents during the battle, so we could just send over a LAAT or some kind of Jedi Starfighter to their side. Plus they got those...things..." He finished pointing at an AAT.

Epsilon shook his head, "Those 'things' are called AATs, Rho."

"Whatever, we just gotta get in there an' kick those droids-"

Borue removed his helm and saluted Sigma, "Gen. Sigma, I have our sister unit ready for battle."

Sigma cocked his head to the left, "Why would our sisters wish to-wait we have sisters?"

"Yeah, long story but here they are ready for departure!"

The orange clad she-clone bowed her head in reverence and continued to inrtoduce herself and her unit, "Greetings, Gen. Sigma, I am Crysta and these are my friends, Zilvia and Niccena."

The red clad she-clone, Niccena waved and Zilvia just waved innocently. Rho glanced towards Epsilon and the pilot nodded. Sigma hitched his second-hand commando pistol on his hip and carefully hid the lightsaber within his bag, which contained the Jaster kit. He extended his hand to shake their hands. 918 just ran up to them and rubbed his visor and then clasped his hands together, and Crysta quickly brandished her DC-15A blaster rifle in a heartbeat.

"Whoa there lady, I am an official...uh..."

Epsilon pinched his nose bridge, "Republican droid, 918! You are an official Republican droid!"

918 quickly nodded, "Yeah that's it a Republican droid, look it!" He pointed at the Republic insignia on his back.

Crysta lowered her weapon and then put it away. Niccena just moved her hand away from her DC-15s side arm blasters and Zilva eased away from her DC-15x sniper rifle. Sigma put a hand on his goatee and then leaned in a bit closer to the women. 918 slid down against the crate and sighed heavily in relief. Epsilon rolled his shoulders back and tried to surpress a yawn.

"So, wha-[yawns] what are yo-[yawns] your classes?" Epsilon asked stretching.

"Well, I'm...um...a sniper!" Zilva exclaimed with her usual giddyness.

Niccena crossed her arms and stood still, "I'm a clone pilot/ARC trooper."

"And, I'm a bomb squad trooper."

Sigma nodded, "So, I see..."

"Borue?" Sigma inquired.

"Yes sir?"

"Have your unit accopany mine on our attack on Mandolore. It seems that Rod won't be able to bring the house down alone. Meet me in _Ryder_ by dawn."

"Sir, yes sir!"

Crysta tilted her head to the side and gave Sigma a confused look, "Why are we attacking Mandolore?"

Epsilon cleared his throat, "It seems that Separatist forces have gained some bases there and are working with Death Watch, we hope to capture some of their high-ranking officers like Borke and Vilgrat. They are...clone deserters."

"Clone whattas?" Zilvia asked.

Rho straightened up, "Clone deserters, clones who stop contacting us and live their own lives, or defect into Separatist ranks."

Then, Ahsoka and Rex came up to the platform and chatted. The girls seperated themselves well away from the men to discuss 'secret' matters. Of course this action did cause some suspicion amongst the men, but they soon shook it off. Borue cleared his throat and then swiftly departed.

"So, when we you gals...popped out of the machine?" Ahsoka asked with curiosty abundant within her tone.

Niccena glanced at the other two who just looked down, "Around Capt. Rex's or Gen. Sigma's time maybe. We didn't know the specifics and were kept in a special building."

"Are there more of you?"

Zilvia nodded, "Oh tons! But, they're all over the galaxy."

"Why were you seperated?"

"Some type of precaution. The teacher did say something about defection or...imperfections." Ziliva stated.

Ahsoka made her mouth into the shape of an O,"Okay, but whose DNA was used in your making?"

Crysta gave her a look, "Well, who do we look like?"

"Umm...you look just like a female version of Jango...?"

"Exactly! Teach said it was simplier that way!" Niccena replied.

-Men-

"So, what is it Rex?" Epsilon asked with a sudden eagerness.

"I dunno the details but I heard that Chancellor Palpatine would like to talk with Sigma. Alone. He's over there." Rex pointed over to platform A-2.

Sigma gave the others a shrug and then went off for A-2. Senate guardsman Clyde abruptly stopped Sigma with his force pike and then crossed his arms. The Clone General grabbed his shoulder and jumped up. Clyde frowned and tried once more, leading to him being thrown over the edge. Thankfully, no one saw except for the Chancellor._ Damn, Palpatine saw!_ Sigma began to sweat under his helm and slowly progressed towards Chancellor Palpatine and three more Senate Guards.

"Why, hello General Sigma, I've been expecting you." Palpatine greeted with a glint in his eyes.

"It is an honor to meet you again Chancellor. May I ask as to why you summoned me to this platform when you could have just waited in the safety of _Spirit_?"

Palpatine gave him a vague grin, "You see, General, I am in need of a new unit that is outside the standard Republican ranks such as yours. So, I'd like for the Wolf Unit to become the Blood Wolves instead. I shall appoint you as High General of this new Republican Army branch I'd like to call the Phoenix. If you'd like I can arrange for some training in the force for you so you can be a High Jedi General."

_How does he know about my powers? _Sigma removed his helmet and put a hand under his chin, "The Blood Wolves, eh? I like it, but the Phoenix, sir? I believe that there should be another name for the branch. How many squadrons did you say there was?"

"Well, High General, this is in fact a new project. For now it is a limit of four squads. When the time is right it will be unlimited."

The now new high general went inside Ryder and sat on a bolted down bench. He shut the right door and waited for the others. Sigma fiddled with his commando pistols and then brought out the Jaster helm. He put it own and then took it off, deciding that it shall not be worn until neccessary. Then, took out the lightsaber to note something was engraved on along the handle. _"Phoenix's Legacy"_.

**Tada! Well here's a new chappie and the Blood Wolves, Republic's Dream, Red Saviors are off to Mandolore to kick Death Watch ass! NEXT UP: GCW era heroes once again, but they are nearing an odd break that is within Bespin airspace, but they have to go through Tatooine first! O.o What will happen? I dunno, so tune in next time on More Tatooine Troubles!**


	8. Forging a New Path, Skipping Tattooine

**Sigma: We might have a new comer comin' in after the one chapter thats after this one! Allow me to give props to-**

**the crimson nutcase-Nu**

**Me: Anyway, all are welcome to create some more if wanted, and now for the disclaimer!**

**Rho: The Blood Wolves, Republic's Dream, and Red Saviors are TG20's, Nu is the crimson nutcase's and the rest of Star Wars belongs to Lucas Arts! **

Chapter 8: Forging a New Path, Skipping Tattooine

Lance hobbled around clumsily in his stormtrooper armor. He had tripped at least thirty times today! As for Gurt, he was treated well by the Emperor's lackies. X leaned back in his chair and listened as Major Marcus was briefing them about the tusken raiders raiding (go figure) their outpost in the desert. His unit was to be sent immeadiately to the Tattooine desert. Lance pryed his helmet off and looked back at his commander.

"So, what's the plan Cap'n?" Lance asked confident that his tone wouldn't lead to another round of running the track.

X replied with a mere grunt and then went off to his Imperial dropship transport named, _Spawn_. Kay got up and dusted off his shock trooper pauldron and then went over to Gurt's chambers. Lance sweatdropped and one of his new 'comrades' came up to him. The dark trooper examined him carefully and then abruptly turned towards the holo transmitter. Knight just exhaled sharply and then shuffled in his seat for his com-link. Gurt and Kay finally got out of the chambers to go to the hangar, but Lance was busy tinkering with the com-link.

"Let's go." Kay directed him via built-in com-link in storm trooper helmets.

Lance jumped and accidentally smashed his old rebel com-link. Gurt face slapped himself and then began his amble to the hangar. Kay shook his head in disaproval as Lance scratched the back of his head and meekly chuckled. Knight recollected himself and followed his commanding officer. Kay slowly started for the doors when a blast hit the ship. Red lights went on and many soldiers were scrambling for battle posts. Lance ducked behind a chair and looked around for Kay.

"ALERT! ALERT! REBEL FORCES ARE NOW ATTACKING! PLEASE FIND AN ESCAPE POD AND ABANDON SHIP! THEY HAVE DAMAGED THE MAIN ENGINE AND OUR BACKUP ENGINE! REPEAT: THEY HAVE DAMAGED THE MAIN AND BACKUP ENGINES! Have a nice day now!" The captain suddenly became cheery for some reason.

"What the-why would that damn old man say have a nice day while we are being attacked?" Lance muttered to himself as another blast hit the ship.

Kay came out of nowhere and rushed him out of there. Lance ran behind him, all while dodging the falling pipes, breaking windows and so forth. He stopped when he saw Gurt under some burning pipes and roaring in his Wookie tongue. Lance ducked as more debris fell and desperately tried to grab his friend's hand, but no, Kay grappled onto his shoulder and pulled him into the hallway once more. Knight struggled to fall back, but Kay forced him forward and they fell as a blast tore open the window area. X suddenly appeared and pulled them into the hangar.

The three raced for _Spawn_, where five more troopers plus a pilot waited. Climbing in, Lance took one last glance back before truly leaving for a strange rift in hyperspace. X looked at the pilot as a tear came into view. It was a mauve colored tear which seemed to be sucking them slowly towards it. X unbuckled his blaster rifle and began to fire at the tear. It was of no use.

"Alright, men, hold on for your lives!" Kay yelled as X was closing the hatch.

Lance curled up against the wall and rocked back and forth, "What in the name of the Force is going to happen to us?"

"I wish I knew recruit, I wish I knew." X replied with a slight tone of worry.

The pliot began to shut off the engine in order to power up the shield generators. It may have been a prototype but its the best they can do. X leaned against the wall and held on to the metal bars as tight as he could. Kay slid through the door and got in the co-pilot seat to watch as rebel X-wings were being sucked in. Kay chuckled and immediately covered his eyes.

Lance heard the hatch breaking and quickly launched himself onto it in order to prevent it from flying. X lurched forward as a blast hit _Spawn_. Two storm troopers rushed to assist Lance and then desperately tried to best the force that was pulling the door away. But, X pulled Lance back and grappled the two of them to a metal bar overhead. The other three followed his example, but the two that helped Knight were sucked into the tear. Suddenly, an intense flash consumed them.

At once they all felt nauseous and perplexed. Kay stumbled back into the hold and leaned against the wall. A storm trooper closed the distance between himself and the open hatch and examined their surroundings. X got up and dusted himself off. Lance sat still and then threw off his helm, grabbed another one and puked in it. Kay rolled his eyes and then looked out. The storm trooper next to him removed his grappling hook from the metal bars and gazed in awe.

"Well, well whaddya know? This seems alot better than I thought..." X commented.

"Too bad we skipped Tattooine." Kay retorted curtly, but with slight enthusiasm.

X chuckled and then removed his grappling hook, "They won't miss _us_. I can assure you that."

Kay snickered, "Plus, their unit did deserve it!"

The storm troopers shared a glance and then laughed. Knight got up and scratched his head after throwing the helmet out, "Whose unit are you guys talking about?"

A storm trooper walked up to him and then gave a sly grin, "Oh shut up and join us!"

"Join you guys in what?"

"Celebrating." Kay replied.

"You're celebrating because..."

"We're celebrating because..."

"Because why?"

X face slapped himself, "By the force, you ask too many questions!"

"Well, I just wanna know why you're gonna celebrate! Would you just tell me?"

"Nah, we don't wanna!" A storm trooper retorted.

"Aww...come on, please?" Lance whined.

"..."

"Come on! Please?"

"..."

"Pretty please?"

"..."

"Pretty, pretty please?"

"..."

"Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty please?"

"Not for all the pretty pleases in the world."

"Uh..."

X rolled his eyes, "..."

"Fine, I'm done."

"You're still gonna have to find out later."

"What! But I-" Knight yelled suddenly pausing because a storm trooper elbowed him.

"Haha, damn newbies always fall for that one!" Kay whispered to himself.

**Okay, so this isn't another one of the Tattoine Troubles that I promised, but this time our heroes are going to meet eachother! Just wait up for the next chapter! Type to ya laters!**


	9. Rift Riders

**Disclaimer: Lucas Arts: Star Wars, Me: Blood Wolves, Republic's Tear, Red Saviors, and the dudes in **_**Spawn**_**, I never did think of their team name... and the crimson nutcase: Nu**

Chapter 9: Rift Riders

"So...what now?" Lance asked, leaning against a crate.

X glanced back at him, "Heh, as if any of us here knew."

"Go figure. Do you guys know anything about this thing?"

"Nope, as far as I know, this vortex, tear, black hole or whatever you wanna call it, is out of this galaxy." Kay replied.

The pilot tapped his foot and called in from the cock pit, "Anyone think they know were the heck we are going?"

"Eh, not really. Seems that we'll be wandering til the end of this thing." A stormtrooper replied.

The pilot rubbed a finger against his right temple muttering, "Great..just great...we're gonna be stuck in this metal heap for hours..."

Lance sat on the edge of the hatch and hung his legs out. He yawned and then stared at the almost blinding aura. Many colors were thrown in what seemed to be an odd, and a somewhat beautiful mix. Red, violet, amber, blue, aqua, gold, orange, silver and a pale shade of green had made up this mix. _Seems a bit odd to call this cool...but..._ Lance stared at the stars that seemed to pass by, and finally, X decided to wake him from his observations via helmet comlink.

:What do you think?: X asked leaning against the wall. seeming to be oblivious.

:It looks wonderfully...what's the word...pretty?: Lance replied meekly.

:You have got to stop using that word.:

:What more can I do?:

:Think harder for better words to use in your vocabulary.:

X walked over to a crate and sat down on it. He brought out his stormtrooper three blaster and began to polish it. Lance leaned back a bit and the others began to chat. Lance stretched his arms back and yawned once more. X turned his head to look at Lance and then went back to polishing his blaster. Then, after reloading it he jumped up and moved to the hatch doors. X leaned against it as Lance just crawled back in and then rested himself on the floor.

:How long do you suppose we're gonna be stuck here?:

:Give or take four days...or hours...:

:Great...we got anything to do in this ship?: Lance asked.

:Not unless you're insane.: X replied.

:Try me.: Lance stated in confidence.

:We got old hoverboards that were issued only to four units back when the Empire was called the Republic.:

:Cool, what were their names?:

:I dunno, but these old things aren't user friendly anymore.:

:Show me to them and if I get 'em fixed, do you wanna go explore the rift?:

:Alright. As long as you don't stray too far from the ship.:

X moved towards a crate and Lance jumped up. X pulled out a vibroblade and attempted to open the crate. After ten tries, the lid was pried open. Lance looked over them and then pulled two out.

:Give me fifteen minutes and these'll be running like they did back in the day.:

:No problem, rookie.: X walked away.

The pilot leaned back and stared forward. Kay poked his head through the door and then hopped into the co-pilot seat again. The pilot suddenly flinched once the ship almost came in contact with flying debris. Kay glanced at him and then took off his helmet. He waved a hand in front of the pilot's face.

"Something wrong?"

The pliot suddenly looked at Kay, "Wrong? No, nothing is wrong. Everything is just _fine_!"

"Uh..." Kay began to play with his helmet as the pilot turned to face him.

"What are you doing here anyway?" The pilot looked back towards the rift.

"Don't I have a right to be in the cock pit?"

"Not with out a reason and it better be a damn good one."

Kay scoffed, "That's a nice way to treat your commanding officer."

"Ah ah ah, you're the SIC, not the commanding officer."

"Tch, still I'm in charge of you."

"Who said?"

"X did not too long ago. I guess he also noticed your unsteadiness."

"Unsteadiness?" The pilot nervously looked around.

"Yeah, your hands have been shaky, and it seems you're sweating up a river."

_Damn! My medication went down with the fleet ship..._ "It must be the heat or something, I should be fine."

"Really? The heat is average, you know. Want me to take over for you?"

"N-no, I'm gonna be fine."_ Oh crap, this definitely isn't good..._

"You sure?" _What is up with this guy?_

_I really wish he'd stop talking. It isn't a good time for chit-chat._ "I-I'm f-fine. Just f-f-fine."

"Now it seems you're cold..."

"I'm **fine**, sire. **Just fine**..." The pilot stated firmly and emphasizing on the words fine and just.

"Okay...sure." The sandtrooper left for the cargo area.

Sighing, the pilot relaxed, "Good..."

X looked over Lance's work before speaking. He traced the fine blue lines with his finger and then removed his stormtrooper gloves. X put on fingerless gloves and replaced his helmet with a face mask, much like the commando facemask from the awesome game to an awesome movie, James Cameron's Avatar the Game! Lance gave him a confused look.

"Uh...what?" Lance cocked his head to the right.

"It's more comfortable."

"You look weird."

"Weird, but comfy." X retorted.

X removed his shoulder pads and once again replaced his boots with black leather ones, "Let's get going then."

"Would you take off the cap though? It just isn't today's thing you know."

"Alright, fine." X removed the cap and then placed his feet on the hoverboard.

"Do you know how to activate it?"

"Yeah, you just bend your knees, lean forward, then some cybernetic straps from the hoverboard cover your feet and it lifts off. This will enable you to take full control and the steering, acceleration and brakes are all in the leaning."

"Cool."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Me stupid? Hah, never heard of such a thing."

"Well, you kinda _are_ stupid."

"Now wait a minute!" X took off before he was ready to finish that sentence off.

X zoomed around the ship and grinned. _Damn, I haven't felt this much excitement since that battle at Hoth._ Lance finally caught up to him. X flipped the hoverboard over and hung upside down. Lance shook his head and explored the area and examined slow moving debris. X went in front of _Spawn_ and freaked the heck out of the pilot. X snickered and went over to Lance's position.

"What do ya got there?"

"Some old debris." Lance answered while never taking an eye off it.

X shrugged, "What's so exciting 'bout debris?"

Lance traced a finger around some kind of markings, "Look at this... This stuff looks like some kind of ship."

"Hmm...seems like a Republican Airship."

"That's old..."

X nodded as he whispered, "Ancient."

"Wouldn't it be cool to meet somebody from that time? Or perhaps even timetravel back there?"

"Heh, just go find Ben Kenobi and you've found an antique."

"Now, we shouldn't be insulting somebody that great."

"Psh...what can an old man do that's great?"

"No, not what he can do, it's what he did. He used to be Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi General during the Clone Wars."

"I still don't see."

"Forget it." Lance shook his head and went back to the ship.

X looked over once more at the marking and sighed, "Or it could also mean that we actually are ending up in some point of that old war."

Suddenly, the aura around them began to break up. X looked below himself and saw droids running towards a base with dudes in green and blue Mandolorian armor. He leaned towards the ship, but no avail. He watched as _Spawn _was suddenly pulled downward. However, he failed to notice that he too was being pulled down, but at a much more rapid pace. The hoverboard got off his feet and was falling two feet from him.

"AAHHH!" He screamed as he continued to freefall.

Then, he landed on some jetpack trooper who was surrounded by seven other clones and two jedi. _Spawn _had crashed not too far from that area and when it crashed, it had launched it's passengers towards the base. Lance landed on the ground, but began to roll. He stopped just before hitting a clone pilot. The stormtroopers had also fallen the same way, but one had been launched and dove head first into the ground, meaning instant death.

Lance shakily pushed himself up, "I'm sorry. Did I hit you?" Before the clone could answer, Lance passed out.

**Wow...I can't say for sure if I'd call this a cliff hanger but...eh, what can you do? So, here we are with almost all the main OCs are here! If there is question as to who the heroes are, they are: Sigma, Rho, Epsilon, Niccena, Zilvia, Crysta, Borue, Unit 918, Nu and four more OCs that might have to be made by other users...**

**Review this please? Just review it. Just press the review button. I mean it can't be that hard, now can it? If it is, then...I really don't know how to help you. Just press the button, okay?**


	10. Falling Into The Abyss

**Sigma: TG20, aka TheGuard20, doesn't own Star Wars, Lucas Arts does. The author owns most of the OCs except Nu. Nu belongs to the crimson nutcase.**

Chapter 10: Falling Into The Abyss

Sigma crossed his arms and then looked over the battle plans laid out before him. Crysta looked over his shoulder as he mapped different points of getting into the temple and where to place the mines. Epsilon polished his bolt caster and then swung it over his shoulder. Rho cracked his knuckles and then punched Unit 918's head to the side. The droid sighed and fixed his head back into place and then nodded for Rho to go ahead and practice again. **Whack! Clink. Whack! Clink. Whack! Clink. Whack! Clink. **

The Clone General rubbed his temples and then placed his helmet back on, "Must you two practice in here?"

"Well, they wouldn't let me into the practice rooms..." 918 shrugged.

"Plus, I like almost making his head pop off!" Rho smiled and whacked 918 once more.

The SB droid crossed his arms, "Hey! I don't like that idea!"

"You don't, but _I _do." Rho chuckled and then sat down on a nearby stool.

Sigma rolled his eyes and then headed for the tent's exit, "I'll see you guys in a bit."

"Wait!" Zilvia arose from her seat.

"Yes, Zilvia?"

The green eyed she-clone cocked her head to the side, "Where is Gen. Kenobi, Ahsoka and Rex?"

"Oh, they must somewhere around the camp..."

Then, he left to meet up with another clone who was to join his unit. Sigma kept passing his brethen one by one until he met another clone who looked exactly as Epsilon had described. He had brown baggy pants, a torn brown cape, an equipment belt, and respiration tubes coming out of his helmet. The Clone General put his hand out and then the other clone casually shook it.

"Good evening, brother. It shall be a pleasure working with one such as your self."

"What?" The clone seemed a bit surprised at that greeting.

Sigma scratched the back of his neck, "Well, I mean I've heard that you're truly skilled at sniping, much like my friend Rho. I've also heard that you lost an eye though..."

The clone shrugged that off, "I lost it in a battle with Kinrath on Kashyyyk. Not much of a loss though, I still have my good eye."

"Good...good... Oh, pardon me for not introducing myself, I am General Sigma of the Blood Wolves."

"Lt. Nu."

"Tell me, do you like airing your opinions?"

"I make sure to have a comment on something that seems important, dangerous, crazy or whatever. Does that count?"

Sigma sighed, "Yes."

The two clones suddenly heard running and then turned to see the commotion. Sigma sighed as his unit and the two that had accompanied his rushed up to greet the newcomer. Ahsoka walked up to the group and then crossed her arms. Obi-Wan followed and then rubbed his nose bridge.

"Master Kenobi, admit it."

Obi-Wan glanced at the young padawan, "No. There is absolutely nothing to admit to you."

The Togruta smiled, "You like her, and I know it! Just admit it, no one is gonna laugh."

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Ahsoka, I don't want to talk about this matter."

The young teen smiled, "So you admit it!"

"What? No!"

"You shouldn't be ashamed of your feelings, Master Kenobi. Who knows, she might return those feelings."

Sigma rolled his eyes as everyone was getting accquainted. He suddenly heard a faint yell. The clone looked upward and noticed a white blob free falling right in his direction. _What the heck is that?_ Sigma put a hand up to his helmet visor and increased its zoom. He froze as the blob slowly began taking a shape of a man clad in white armor.

"AAAHHHH!" He crashed into Sigma as another man rolled into Epsilon.

The man looked up from his broken helmet, "I'm sorry, did I hit you?"

Epsilon knelt beside the fallen man and then removed his helmet. Rho readied his blaster pistol, but Sigma shook his head. The sniper scowled and then put it away as the man who crashed down into Sigma staggered to his knees. He saluted the clones and then froze when he laid eyes upon the two jedi.

"You! You're supposed to be dead!" The man pointed towards Ahsoka.

The young teen took a step back and eyed the man carefully, "I'm supposed to be 'dead'?"

"A-and you! I was sure Lord Vader killed you!"

"What? Who is this 'Lord Vader'?" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, but the man continued to look around him.

The man stared at Sigma, "Aren't you the guy in charge?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to deal with these jedi like the Emperor ordered?"

"No, there is no Vader and no emperor; at least not one that we know of that has ordered the execution of the jedi..."

Sigma knocked the man unconscious and then proceeded to drag him to the medical tent. He motioned for the other guys that fell from the sky and then Rho and Epsilon began working on dragging them there too. Once that was dealt with, Epsilon and Rho returned to their duties as Sigma sat in a chair near one of the 'free fallers'. He noticed that the one who had spoken earlier was glaring at him.

"Who are you?"

The man turned away to look at his comrades, "I am Capt. X."

"General Sigma..."

"You sound a bit uncertain about that."

Sigma laughed, "I know. But, I like that over _High_ General Sigma."

X gave him a long look, "Why is that so? Isn't it an honor to be a High General?"

"I suppose."

"..."

"Send your men to the tactical center and meet my unit there. You'll need to prove your worth to us."

"Wha-"

The Clone General left without another word and left a confused man behind. Sighing, X patiently waited for the others to awaken. Once all of the men had regained consciousness, he told them that they had to gather their equipment and then head over to the tactical center.

-Tactical Center-

"Okay here are the positions for each and every one of us: Epsilon, you'll be in the abandoned shack in the northeast and give us any signal if the Death Watch legion is advancing. Rho, you'll be in the ruins on the west side and scope out any reinforcements while Borue's unit covers any ground units that manage to get around your position. Crysta and Lance will be in charge of laying out the bombs around the perimeter, remember these are crucial to our success, but we don't want to lose you guys so be careful. The rest of X's unit shall proceed to the south wall and destroy their main base with the support of Zilvia's cover fire. Niccena and 918 will be at the east wall with two other ARC troopers fending off any forces there and Nu will handle giving me and three other jet troopers cover fire at the north end."

Crysta frowned and then stared at the map, "How will we know where to put the bombs exactly where they are supposed to be?"

"You don't have to put them in any specific place, but there will still be some key points you might want to rig. Mainly the stone doors at the north side, the bridge at the west end and the three towers in the south end." Sigma replied.

"I don't like it. There is a risk of having some casualties." Nu commented.

The General that stood beside him sighed heavily, "Yes, I know. However, we must eliminate the forces here in order for the Main Army to have their full attention on the battle taking place at the plains."

Epsilon rolled his shoulders back, "Let's get in _Ryder_ now, so we'll have an advantage."

-Temple Area-

Sigma waved towards Nu who gave him a slight nod in reply. The three jets stood erect and saluted him, waiting for their orders. He watched as Crysta and Lance set up a bomb on the doors and then disappear into the thick forest. Sigma took a deep breath and then readied his DC-15A blaster rifle.

:Rho, how is your end doing? Any sign of Mandolorians there yet?:

:Nope. Nothing is out of the ordinary.:

Sigma closed his eyes, :Keep your eyes wide open, they might just be setting up an ambush.:

:You better stay safe, too. I doubt Epsilon can really handle leading our unit.:

:Right. Epsilon, you got anything?:

:Nothing but a whole lotta trees and foilage.:

:Crysta, how are the bombs looking?:

:Ready to be stepped on by our enemies. You should watch your own steps on the way to the door by the way.:

:Good. Borue, you seeing anything on the ground?:

:...It's as clear as day.:

:Zilvia?:

:Nope. Things are pretty much quiet up around here.:

:X, what are you seeing at the base?:

:...Amazingly, they aren't here. Things are just strewn around here like yesterday's trash.:

"Hm..."

One of the jets cocked his head to the side, "Somethin' wrong sir?"

"Yes, very."

:I doubt that they aren't gone...they must be hidin' out in the Temple.: Nu commented.

:You and I have the same doubts there, friend. Charging into the Temple with a small unit, might not be the best descision.:

:Need me to get down and help?:

Sigma shook his head, :Makes the risk of having casulties lessen up, but we can't afford to take that chance either. I still need you to keep watch here.:

:Lance, do you have the bomb detonator for the Temple doors ready?:

:Are you ready to charge into the Temple, sir?:

:Just press the damn button already!:

A blaster shriek rang in Sigma's ears as he charged in with the other three. Thirty Death Watch members dropped from the ceiling and the battle was on. Sigma kept firing and held his ground as he was continually hit by blaster fire. Two of the jets stood by his side as another went scrambling for cover and was quickly dealt with. Three blasts from EMP launchers and the blaster fire stopped for a moment. As the smoke cleared, twenty-five Death Watch members stood, while five others snuck out to the main camp. Sigma brought out a thermal detonator and threw it at the center of the group. The bomb managed to kill six and injure three.

"Too many...Death Watch..."

The last of the three jets that entered the Temple with him glanced at him, "What can we do now, sir? We're going to die if a miracle doesn't happen!"

Sigma's helmet suddenly was blasted off, and he fell back. The Clone General could feel something warm trailing down his forehead and chin. He wiped the areas of where he felt this warmth and looked at his blood-stained hand. _Am I really gonna let myself die here? _He forced himself up and shook off that thought. The jet beside him readied his commando pistol and shot down three Mandolorians, and then he took a few steps towards the exit.

:We need to get out of here as fast as we can! These guys are the main forces! We can't handle them by ourselves!:

:Right...but, the others might be preoccupied by the...reinforcements.:

The jet tugged at Sigma's arm and pointed towards a gonk droid, :We'll get more ammunition and then head back here.:

As he ran, the pack containing the Jaster Mereel kit fell and he stopped to look back. Shaking it off, he raced towards the outside where fresh air could be taken in. Sigma covered his forehead wound and applied pressure as he rested. The other jet leaned against the gonk droid, being tended by Epsilon.

"Epsilon! What do you think you're doing! You left your post."

The clone pilot looked back, "I'm sorry, but he was injured and need to be tended to immeadiately. So do you, Sigma."

"Didn't you hear what was going on inside via com-link channels? The main forces are in there!"

Epsilon gave him a look of surprise, "Forgive me, I couldn't hear a thing. Our com-link channels that were with yours were jammed."

:X...Report status..:

The man grunted in effort as he snapped a Mandolorian's neck, :Just a few Mandolorians. What happened to _you_? You sound too tired to be out on the field now.:

:Main...forces are currently hitting us. We're going to be surrounded, but before you can even try to help us, you need to get any information that you can about those reinforcements. If they're coming here, or not.:

:Be careful.:

-Ruins-

"Hey, Borue! What's going on down there?" Rho waved to the colonel and then waited for a reply.

Borue looked up, "The main forces are currently attacking Sigma's area, but we can't move until we hear that the reinforcements are long gone!"

Rho looked through his scope and hten slammed his fist into the stone wall, "Damn it! Can't see anybody from this vantage point!"

-North Wall-

Epsilon kept firing his bolt caster and managed to paralyze one Mandolorian. But, he was suddenly pulled back out and thrown into a tree and lost consciousness. Nu got up from his prone position and ran to the eastern edge of his vantage point and leapt into a tree and continued until reaching the top of the abandoned shack. He took aim and shot down five Mandolorians, but there seemed to be more coming out of the Temple. That left the jet and Sigma remaining at the center of the fray. But, suddenly they were divided and swarmed. Sigma saw a black boot with a red trim stepout onto the battlefield and then push through the crowd as he lay on the ground.

"Cease fire." The Mandolorians froze and then were shot down by Sigma as he got up.

"Who...are...you?"

"Don't you know? We are more alike then you realize, General."

The clone shakily pointed his commando pistol at the Mandolorian's head, "I...do...not understand..."

"Of course you don't."

Sigma fired and collasped to his knees, bleeding from all the blaster wounds he had received, "...Why?"

"..." The Mandolorian raised his own blaster and fired at his shoulder.

"AAAGGGHHH!" The Clone General held tightly onto the new wound and glared towards the bounty hunter.

The man wore the Jaster kit he was given and even had his bag, "I should let you know... I enjoy torturing my marks."

Another blast sent Sigma flying towards a broken column near the Temple entrance, "Why...are...you...wearing...my...armor?"

"Because," The bounty hunter forced him to stand and then kneed his abdomen, "I can!"

"..."

"What's wrong? Can't fight back?"

Sigma forced himself up and then rammed into the hunter's side. He grabbed a rock and then slammed it into the other man's back. The hunter retaliated by elbowing Sigma in the back, kicking him in the face, and throwing him into another column. Struggling for air, Sigma looked up in despair, eyes pleading for the man to stop.

"Before it can be lights out for you, I must answer that first question. I am known as Jaster Zain, a bounty hunter and master thief. Farewell, General." Jaster placed his blaster on the clone's forehead and was suddenly thrown off.

"I...will...not...give...in...to...death..."

"Too bad. You're halfway there." Jaster launched forward and his fist came in contact with Sigma's.

Sigma flipped back and then kicked Jaster's head. He dove for his commando pistol and then shot at the man's knees. Jaster scoffed and then threw the lightsaber that Sigma received and cut the clone's arm off. Sigma fell to his side, screaming in pure agony. The bounty hunter retrieved the lightsaber and then raised it and ran Sigma through with it.

"N-no...not...h-he-here..."

Jaster bent down and whispered into the General's ear, "You should have listened to yourself and Nu. Too big a risk for casualties, or more like **a** causualty. One pretty important one too."

There, Sigma fell limp. Jaster could feel someone's stare on his back as he lifted the Clone General's helmet from his bag. The bounty hunter threw it over to the clone pilot and then ran off into the thick forest. He saw the fire in the other man's eyes, and he knew that would stick as a memory he didn't want to have. Before he was out of earshot, he turned back.

"Give him a just burial!" So, then he fled deeper into the forest.

-Somewhere-

Pre Vizsla clapped and then gave him a smile, "Good job. Now you can have that firespray I had promised you."

"Better payment than the ten thousand credits you're friend was offering."

"Hmph. Let's just get to my ship and you can talk to him in person."

Vizsla looked at Jaster, "So, was he much of a challenge?"

"As much as I had expected from him."

"Then, let us be off friend."

**There. All done, and I hope it goes along with the previous and next chapters. Sigh, I know that not that many people were fans of Sigma anyway.**

**Reviews please.**


	11. The Beginning of a New Hunt

Chapter 11: The Beginning Of a New Hunt

Jaster walked beside Pre Vizsla carefully watching the people he passed by. Vizsla glanced back at him once he stopped to look over some old lightsabers. Grinning, he walked back to the other Mandolorian and looked over them as well. Jaster gently lifted one up to examine it closer, then placed it carefully to the side. Vizsla watched as the assumed bounty hunter pulled out another lightsaber and placed it in the box.

"They're the same. However, they are slightly different." The black/red armored Mandolorian kept comparing the two.

Vizsla smiled, "You're welcome to take that. I hear the Dooku isn't really in to keeping these old things. By the way, what do you mean by different?"

Jaster glanced at him through his visor, "This one on my left says 'Phoenix's Legacy' and yet the other says nothing but they share the same design..."

"All I've been told is that the one on your right used to belong to an ancient temple all the way from some unknown airspace."

"Hm..."

Viszla turned and walked down the corridor. Jaster mentally sighed and then put away both of the lightsabers. _One lightsaber, I had to steal it and the other I get for free...maybe I should take all the others..._ The bounty hunter quickly ran down the corridor to catch up with Vizsla after putting some lightsabers in his pack. They entered the conference rooms as General Grievous slashed four droids down. Jaster sighed sharply and stood to the side. The Death Watch leader watched as the irritated general slashed two more down and walked into another room.

"Don't worry, Zain, this is all normal...for today anyway."

Jaster Zain scoffed, "Go figure."

"Well, Dooku and Grievous heard of your kill and wanted to talk to you alone so...yeah. Tell me about it later." Vizsla leaves the rooms.

Zain walked around the dead droids. He headed into the bridge, apparently where Gen. Grievous and Count Dooku were really waiting. Grievous and Dooku seemed busy, so Jaster stepped to the side once again. Immediately sensing his prescence, Dooku ended their conversation and introduced himself and Grievous.

"Ah, you must be that Jaster Zain fellow. I am Count Dooku and this is my...colleague Gen. Grievous."

"I know who you guys are, all you need to tell me is what job I need to pull off."

Grievous rolled his eyes, "Then let's get to business, what's your profession?"

Zain smirked, "I am an expert thief and a veteran among other things."

Dooku raised his eyebrow, "Oh really, what war?"

"I used to be a Captain during some ten year war. After my years of service, I was awarded some old medal carved in some old general's honor. However, I became a bounty hunter for a short time and then...lost my home. I got nowhere else to go, so I'm a free lance gun for hire."

"Ever think of working for somebody permanently?" Grievous asked.

"Nope. Never have, never will. I'll only be with the Death Watch until my services are no longer needed."

Dooku sighed, "Pity. Anyway, I was hoping that you would go kill off some bothersome bounty hunters."

"Who?"

"Jango Fett and Zam Wesell."

Jaster suddenly frowned, "I thought that those two were dead."

"Apparently not. Some clone saved them somehow. I don't like those _things_." Grievous replied.

"I don't think they like you either, ugly."

"Keep your damn mouth shut."

"Well, back to the matter at hand, I also thought that Jango and Zam were _working_ for you."

"They were only two hired guns."

Jaster shrugged, "How much are we talking about here?"

"Since Jango is known far and wide for his hunting. It'll be 500,000 credits."

The free lancer's eyes widened in surprise, "500,000 credits?"

"Each. 500,000 credits each." Grievous chuckled darkly.

"Alright. Consider it done. If Mace Windu couldn't kill him, then _I_ will."

Jaster left and met up with six other Death Watch members. He grinned and then loaded his blasters. His red cape calmly flowed behind him. The Death Watch members followed quickly. Jaster sat down in the pilot's seat and powered up his firespray-31. The Mandolorians that followed him sat or stood around behind him, preparing for a firefight.

"Hm...if I were a bounty hunter father with a clone son and a pretty little companion, where would we hide?"

Jaster pulled up a holo-map and scanned through the planets. He stopped at the picture of Kamino. _No, that might be too obvious._ He scrolled through some more and paused at Coruscant. _Hm...they both seem to be good choices... Which one to target? _Jaster scrolled back to Kamino.

"I might as well go for the obvious. Plus, it can't hurt to try. Most of those clones are young boys, not real soldiers, only trainees."

Jaster targeted Kamino onto the grid and took off. As he set off in hyperspace something felt off... Jaster turned his head to the side and then frowned as a purple lightsaber lit up. Zain turned on the autopilot and turned to face the new figure. The figure stood straight as Jaster pulled out one of his own lightsabers. The Mandolorians got in a circle around the figure and readied their blasters.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Question should be what are _you_ doing." The figure put their lightsaber away and crossed their arms.

Jaster put his away as well, but then drew his twin blasters, "You got two minutes to explain, else I'll have my comrades escort you to the hatch."

The figure shook their head, "Hasty, aren't we? Fine, I already have been told that you're gunning for Jango and Zam, right?"

"Perhaps."

"Well, if you are, you should know that they already know you're after them and that they've got some friends on their side."

Jaster stepped forward, "What do you mean? Who is on their side?"

"The Republic. You see, some clone dude saved their asses a while back and are allowing them a free walk through their territories as long as they promise to stay on their side or something..."

The Mandolorians began to laugh as Zain scoffed, "Jango doesn't need any help from any clone. He's a professional bounty hunter, he can look after himself just fine."

"But it was a free pass through Republican territory."

Jaster shook his head, "He doesn't need any permission to go off in Republican territory. He'd just cross the boundaries anyway."

The figure sighed, "You don't get it. We're talking about _private_ territories here. The whole plan right before them. It's as if they were some great military leaders."

"The Republic actually trusts them with this kind of information?"

The figure shrugged, "Well, they _do_ pay them a large amount of credits."

Jaster rolled his eyes, "Go figure."

"Uh...anyway, the name's Darren Valene, a sith lord's former apprentice."

"Jaster Zain, bounty hunter."

"Er..sorry about the whole intruding thing, it was all just to make sure you're alert."

Zain crossed his arms, "You look familiar..."

"Eh?" Darren raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever heard of a jedi knight named Xavier?"

"Perhaps."

Suddenly a loud blast was heard and the ship shook. Jaster quickly hopped onto the pilot's seat and yelled for some other Mandolorians to get on the ship's blasters. Darren looked a side window and saw some oddly colored LAATs. The Mandolorians scrambled around for some controls or at least something that they could use against the attackers. Jaster tried to maneuver the ship around them, but failed.

"It seems that these guys are no longer on good terms with the Republic." Darren commented.

Zain swerved the ship right, "What makes you say that?"

"For one thing, they have the Republic's insignia painted on their ship that's burning."

Jaster smirked, "Even if they were with them, we'd blow them outta the sky!"

A Death Watch member cheered, "Three down, just four more to go!"

Darren rolled his eyes in annoyance and then walked to the side. The former apprentice stood there and watched the LAATs explode and fall out of view. Jaster turned the ship back onto its course and then sighed in relief. The bounty hunter looked back at Darren and then towards the ship's controls.

"So, if you're no longer a sith lord's apprentice, what profession are you now?"

"..." Darren put on a thoughtful look.

Zain raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

"I am a black market dealer."

"Uh...what?"

"I give out illegal weapons and smuggle in some more dirtbags into the the galaxy. I'm also a great spy."

Jaster slightly nodded, "So about Xavier.."

"I knew him." Darren didn't sound convincing enough to the bounty hunter.

"Did you hear about him from that Separatist base on Tatooine?"

The other man's eyes twinkled with interest, "Um...didn't he like disappear around there?"

"That's what my sources say, but the facts say otherwise."

"Huh?" Valene became even more curious.

"I'll explain after we get on Kamino."

Darren frowned, "That's boring...waiting for an answer..."

"Like I haven't heard that one before." Zain smirked and kept the ship's course.

**Reivews would be very nice, and I messed up on the whole 'Here are the heroes!' thing. Let me give a list of the heroes and the OC villians. **

**Heroes: Sigma, Rho, Epsilon, Cyrsta, Niccena, Zilvia, X, Unit 918 and Nu (including 3 free positions for other user created OCs). **

**Villians: Jaster, Darren and soon-to-be-realeased others.**

**Once again, please review. Tell me on how you feel about Sigma's death and the two new 'evil-ish' characters.**


	12. The Second Facility

Chapter 12: The Second Facility

"Hmm... It looks a bit too calm around here. Well, besides the almost constant rain and the strong waves that hit the base of the platforms."

Zain rolled his eyes as he landed the firespray. The Death Watch members climbed off the ship and hurried for the cloning facility. A Kaminoan came out of the facility and seemed to be welcoming them as 'guests'. Jaster glanced at Darren and then walked towards the Kaminoan. He motioned for them to enter the facility, but as the Death Watch members entered, Jaster noticed a few oddly dressed characters pass them.

"Greetings! Welcome to Kamino, I am Palaku Giza."

"..."

Palaku sighed, "Not exactly the social types now are you?"

Jaster rolled his eyes and thought for a long moment on what to do and then just motioned for Palaku to get moving. So, they group had started on their way towards some 'guest rooms'.

:I thought you're here to eliminate that Jango fella and his friend?: Darren complained through his com-link earpiece.

:In due time, Darren. Just wait and then you'll see.:

"...then again it just seems pointless..."

Jaster raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry were you saying something?"

Palaku looked back, "You haven't been listening at all? I've been talking about the facility's first test runs and what not, if you don't remember! Now pay attention, this is the exicting part..."

:Great, a lecture...:

:Cheer up, Darren. Things could be worse.:

The other man sighed and shook his head. Jaster shrugged and then slowly came to a stop as he heard two clones' voices from down the hallway. Darren brandished his lightsaber and nodded. The bounty hunter watched as the market dealer quickly dispatched the two and then return to his side. The clones' bodies fell on the floor with a loud thud, causing Palaku to turn around.

"Did you hear that noise?"

Darren smirked and shrugged, "Nope. Nothing else but your wonderful lecture about the first tests runs with the clones."

"...Can we just keep on walking?" Jaster impatiently crossed his arms.

Palaku shook his head in disbelief, "I swear, I _did_ hear something. It was like a thud."

Two of the Mandolorians pulled out their blaster rifles as Palaku went to check around the corner they had passed. By the time Palaku returned, Darren and Jaster's men surrounded him. The Kaminoan froze and held his hands up in the air. The market dealer took one quick step forward and placed stun cuffs on his hands. After doing so, Darren brought out his gauntlet vibroblade and put it to Palaku's neck.

"If you dare cry out for help you shall be slain by me, or the Mandolorians here." Palaku backed away, only to be pushed forward by one of the Death Watch members.

"W-wait! W-what is the meaning for this? Why were those two clones killed?"

Darren rolled his eyes, "Where is Jango Fett?"

"I-I-I d-don't know..."

"WHERE IS HE?"

"I said: I don't know!"

"LIAR!" Darren dragged his vibroblade down Palaku's arm, making a long trail of blood follow.

Palaku gave no reply still and then just stood there.

"Then I guess I'll just have to put you out of your misery!" Darren signaled for the Mandolorians to shoot as he walked further down the hallway.

:Jaster, where are you now?:

:...: The bounty hunter stunned two more clones with his R-88 Surpressor riot gun.

:Jaster?:

The said bounty hunter passed through the cloud of Brix-C stun fluid. He took the key card from one of the fallen clones and then entered the next corridor. He paused and looked around before heading up the stairway. Jaster sprayed once again after encountering six more clone troopers. Then, Jaster looked at the gap before him. It seemed that the bridge had been broken for a long time. The bounty hunter sighed and then ran for the edge. He jumped up and flew over the gap and then opened another door.

:Sorry, Darren. I've found an old area. Although I doubt any of this old stuff can help us, I bet the information I find will be useful to my employers...:

:Eh?: Darren paused as a clone trooper fired his blaster pistol.

The market dealer back-flipped and gracefully landed on a balcony. He used the force to shock the clone trooper. The clone fell to his knees and then died. _I think I'm gettin' better at this! _Four more troopers rushed into his area and began firing, so he tried to bring the ceiling down on them. Darren exhaled sharply and brandished his lightsaber as he learned that his tactic wouldn't work. _Might as well handle this manually..._ The ex-apprentice flipped over the railing and sliced a clone's arm off. They fired their guns and threw grenades, but no use.

After finishing them off, Darren ran down the hallway which they had emerged from and began to slaughter them. The Mandolorians had caught up with him and also had shot down the many on coming clones. However, each one they shot down another would still come in his place, making the battle seem longer. _How can this be? This isn't even the main cloning facility...but if that's the case, we'll just have to destroy the cloning tanks and other stuff..._

"Alright men, I want you ta blow up these suckers like there ain't no tomorrow!"

A Death Watch member stopped firing and gave him a look, "What?"

"Lemme put this in ta simple words then. Blow. Up. Their. Asses. Before. I. Cut. Off. Yours."

The soldier nodded and then pulled out some thermal detonators.

-Forgotten-

Jaster walked slowly down the candlelit hallway. Different styles of columns lined the place and each style told a different story. The bounty hunter took out a holo and then scanned the entire area in case he wanted to bring this up to his employers. Then, he stumbled upon a dimly lit dome shaped area. A large seal was engraved onto one of the doors before him. It showed a large figure slamming his fist into the area where numerous smaller figures stood. Jaster took a step back and then placed a light emitter on the ground.

"...Better." He traced a hand over the door"s markings and then took a step back.

The Mandolorian lit one of his lightsabers and began to cut through the stone door. He stopped once the door just fell forward. Jaster threw two light emitters into the room and then entered. He cautiously walked around the large room, but then it hit him. It an audience room. _So, this is what has become of this place. It almost brings back memories... I wonder how another one was built. I heard stories once, about how more towers were built all around the galaxy. _Jaster walked around the room and then stopped when he stumbled upon an ancient looking text.

"This looks like it belongs in the museum! But, could it be?" The bounty hunter scanned through the holo-emitter as quickly as he could.

"Yes! It is, but that could complicate things with-" A sudden beep on his wrist told him something was up.

Zain raised a hand to the side of his helmet, :Something up on your side, Darren?:

The said dealer had just finished off the last of the clones, :Nope, but we've gotta get outta here! The main building is gonna explode.:

:I doubt the blast will reach where I am, but I'll meet you back at the ship. Isn't it interesting that the Kaminoans could build another cloning facility within such a short time?:

Darren shrugged and then began rushing towards the landing platforms, :Eh, who knows? Maybe they had a bit too much time on their hands.:

Jaster jumped over the gap again in the same manner as before and then blasted through a wall, :Or they had lots of help from the Chancellor...:

:I'm almost there, how are you doing?:

The bounty hunter began to start up the ship, :Just got here by using a short cut. Hurry up! The landing is gonna fall any second now.:

:Well, I could make it, but I'm not so sure about your squad.: Darren glanced back and then rushed across the bridge.

Jaster took a hold of a grappling hook and launched it over to Darren. The ex-apprentice tightly held onto the hook and soon found himself hanging over the raging waters down below. He glanced down and then found that he was beginning to slip. Jaster thought for a moment on what to do for this situation. Should he be a cold-hearted bastard and cut the rope he had just thrown out, or should he save the life of someone who could be very useful in his hunt? _Choices, choices. What should be my response? _Darren looked up with fear evident in his eyes.

"J-Jaster? Aren't you gonna help me? P-Please! I'm not ready to die yet!"

The Mandolorian pulled out his blaster pistol, and Darren closed his eyes, "..."

He waited for a shriek to fill his ears or at least the sudden numbness wash over his body, but nothing came. Darren slightly opened one eye and found himself in the firespray as Jaster shot down two of the Death Watch members. The dealer leaned back onto the wall and sighed in relief. Zain just walked back up to the pilot's seat and set a course for Geonosis. The bounty hunter then lifted his helmet, but then set it back on.

"Thanks."

Jaster grunted his reply and kept his focus on the ship's course. Darren rolled his eyes and moved to the co-pilot's seat. He rubbed his eyes and then began to fall asleep. Zain smacked his shoulder using the back of his hand and then looked at him.

"Stay awake. Those Republican dogs will be at our heels at any moment."

"_Will_? Don't you mean {yawn} could be?"

The bounty hunter shook his head and then rested his head against the controls. The sith apprentice next to him straightened up and then attempted to focus on the scene before him. Shaking his head, Darren stood up and stretched. Then, he glanced at the tired Mandolorian.

"Why don't you remove your helmet? It'll make breathing easier."

"No. Perhaps I'm just not focusing enough of my energy on this task."

Darren sighed, "Fine then. What about that Bounty Hunters' Creed? I mean aren't they still considered members of the fellowship your kind has?"

"They are now considered nothing more than acquisitions. They must be eliminated, although I got the money in advance, they've still got those digits on their heads. Unless the bounty is called off, I'm gonna finish this contract."

"What if there was something there for you to reconsider pulling off this contract?"

"That'll depend on the conditions and perhaps my point of view."

"Alright then. But, could we perhaps just take a short stop at-"

Jaster turned his head towards the other man, "No."

"You didn't even hear what I had to-"

"No."

"Why no-"

" 'Cause I said no."

Darren glowered at the bounty hunter, "Will you ever let me finish a-"

"No."

"Just this on-"

"Never. I dislike talking to people. Especially you."

"You don't even-"

" 'Know me?' is that what you're about to say? Huh? Well, I can tell a person by looking at them."

"Is that so? Hey, wait! I just finished two-"

"I won't let you finish that last one though. Shut up and maybe this ride won't be so unpleasant."

"You never explained the thing about-"

"Remind me some other time, blood needs to be spilt. Ready yourself for the showdown, or at least a skirmish."

Darren crossed his arms and pouted. _I can't believe I'm stuck here following this stupid Mandolorian.. He's a damn bastard... Why did he save me again? Did he save me because he needed help or just wanted to drop me off at the nearest deserted moon? Perhaps the latter works best for him. _The ex-apprentice sighed and glanced at the tired looking Mandolorian. Zain tensed and then glared at him through his visor.

"What is it?"

The dealer cocked his head to the side, "Why are you so damn tired? I mean I don't think that raiding a cloning facility would have tired you out already."

Jaster shrugged, "I told you already. I'm just not concentrated."

"What's bugging you?"

"...Can't say."

Darren raised an eye brow, "Why not?"

Zain turned his head back to the controls, "I handle my own problems on my own."

Rolling his eyes, Darren switched his attention towards the approaching fighters ahead, "So, what's the plan of action?"

"Lead them through the group of asteroids over there, and hopefully confuse them or shoot 'em down one by one."

"Huh. That really the plan for the dozen fighters over there or is that your plan for a tea party for two?"

Jaster glared at him, "Oh yeah, it's the frickin' tea party I'm planning."

"Really?"

"Yeah, green tea or should I change it to coff- WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M PLANNING YOU IDIOT?"

"Yeesh, somebody definitely needs a time out."

The Mandolorian focused on manuevering the ship while darkly grumbling, "Someone's gonna end up suffocating at the end of this little dog fight..."

"I'm just sayin' that you should just change your way of thinking. I highly doubt this will end in our favor."

"Shut up before your brains decorate my ship's interior." Darren eyed the blaster that slowly rose up to meet his forehead.

The ex-apprentice slumped his shoulders and turned away. _Screw you too, Asshole._

"I'm sorry, could you please repeat that last sentence?"

_Shit. I just spoke my thoughts aloud? What is wrong with me? He coulda just shot me at that! Maybe if I'm silent he'll put away that shiny blaster. _Valene glanced to the side and shut his eyes tight, ready for the sudden shriek of the blaster. "Damn it! How many times must you pretend to try to kill me?"

Silence.

"Well?"

"...Sorry, I was busy shooting down the Republican dogs."

"Wha-! You k-killed them off already? B-bu-but..." Valene scratched the back of his head.

Jaster waved his hand to the side, "So do you wanna be dropped off once we get to Coruscant or would you rather go back to Naboo to see your brother Xavier?"

Darren's eyes widened, "Xavier has been at Naboo the whole time! But, how'd you know that I wanted to go there in the first place?"

"I was once a criminal profiler back when I lived on Coruscant. However, I also was good at closely examining a person without the training in the first place."

"Huh...I just thought you could read minds."

Jaster sighed and then regain his composure.

The firespray calmly glided through the asteroids and Darren relaxed into his chair. Zain rolled his shoulders back and then set the controls to auto-pilot. As he went around back he turned and entered a medium-sized room with two bunks. _At least Vizsla had these things added on my 'request'... _Jaster silently leapt onto the top bunk and then laid down, enjoying his respite. _...Ah wait a minute, can't have Darren drooling all over the seat. _He unwillingly walked back out and then leaned against the wall.

"Hey, Valene?"

A loud snore and some shuffling came as an answer.

"I don't have time for this... Valene!"

Darren just curled up into the seat even more.

Jaster sighed and then turned to the control panel, "Valene, you are gonna be sorry that I had this ship customized to my liking, as in...well this was for boredom reasons but, I had this installed with pokers-robotic arm pokers."

After a short input of some long codes, an arm popped out of the ceiling and then lowered itself right over Darren's sleeping form. Another input and the arm was set to gently try to poke him awake. **Poke. Poke. **_Snore._ **Poke. Poke. Poke. **Darren swats the hand away and causing Jaster to give up and just reset the arm.

"Fine, sleep on that chair for all I care! Good night!" But just as Jaster was about to climb back up into the bunk, Darren gracefully rolled out of the seat with a loud thunk.

Slowly regaining his surroundings, the market dealer got up and brushed himself off, "Ouch..."

Zain walked back out and then looked at the apprentice, "Come on, you can sleep here."

"What?"

Jaster motioned again for him to come into the room, "You can come and sleep with me."

Darren's eyes widened and backed away, "Y-you want me to s-sleep w-w-with y-you?"

Jaster smacked his visor, "NO! NOT THAT! I mean you can bunk with me. By the Force..."

"Oh...oh good. I mean that'd just be weird cause y'know."

Zain rolled his eyes, "You can have the bottom bunk, I'll take the top one."

"Alright, thanks." Darren watched as Jaster swiftly leapt up into the bunk and then got under the covers.

He nestled himself in the soft, warm bed and then shut his eyes. Suddenly, he remembered something and then sits up, hitting his head on the metal bottom of the top bunk. A soft sigh was heard and Darren could imagine Jaster's annoyed face, although he had never seen it.

"You know what I just realized, Jaster?" Valene asked as he lay his head back down.

"..."

"Come on, guess."

"That you're an idiot?" Jaster replied curtly.

The ex-apprentice shook his head as he heard Zain shuffle in the bunk up above, "No. We actually had a full conversation. This time you didn't interrupt me."

"Good night, Darren."

"Night, Jaster."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Why don't you ever take off your helmet?"

"Good. Night. Darren."

"But-"

"GOOD. NIGHT."

"...G'night." Finally, Valene turned over to his side and rested.

**Sorry for the long wait for the update...that is if you've been waiting or something, but for the record, I'm not dead... Or am I?**

**Anyway...yeah...there wasn't much of an idea going on here, but then again I'm an improving writer so forgive me for my many mistakes and flaws. Erm...I suppose that's all...**

**Reviews please. Review to keep Jaster sane. Or you could review to fuel Darren to annoy him more.**

**JZ: They better choose to keep me sane else I decide they're gonna be my next mark.**

**TG20: Be nice. Or I kill you off like Sigma. **

**JZ: You. Wouldn't. Dare.**

**TG20: Oh I would, but I'll just have to keep you alive for now.**

**JZ: D: I kill you next then!**


	13. Naboo Theed

**I'm still not dead! But, if you weren't really looking forward to an update on this story, I understand. However, I am very much alive and am going to finish this thing if it kills me! I hope it doesn't though, I have a life to live and stuff. Oh, and the disclaimer stuff has been said so many times so, you probably know who and what belongs to who. Let's get this started!**

**J.Z.: Just in case, though... Nu belongs to the crimson nutcase, me and all the other OCs are the author's and the rest belongs to the Lucas Arts people. **

**I said they already knew that stuff.**

**J.Z.: You never know.**

**Get off my computer... By the way, you could've at least said my name.**

**J.Z.: ...Nah, didn't feel like it.**

**Right... Oh and for any users wandering around my profile or the forums...somehow my account got jacked up and the forum for OC creation was deleted. However, you could PM me for the OC stuff. Oh, and if by chance the crimson nutcase drops by to read this...how old is Nu again?**

Chapter 13: Naboo Theed

_Silence...complete and utter silence. Then, darkness added into it doesn't make it any better. I mean, how were any of us to know what was gonna happen to us once we landed? I didn't know, heck, I don't think anyone knew even after all the researching that we went through to make sure everyone was okay and the ship would be secure and etcetra, etcetra. Three dead and two left. I really thought things would turn out great. Things would be better, but no! There isn't gonna be any credits to be swimmin' in or a grand palace to be livin' in. Just darkness...I don't really mind it though. What really bugs my nerves is the fact that she won't talk to me! Silence scares me, I'll admit it. Although I am usually a stoic kind of guy, I usually find comfort in another person's words or voice! But, nothing, absolutely nothing. Perhaps it's just me...maybe I'm deaf now. I mean, a gigantic boulder just smacked my helmet clean off! Why won't she just voice out her worries? ...Me? I'm talking to a broken transmitter I bet, so I guess I am truly alone. What most people fear, but hide is the fear of being completely alo-_

"Aw...Jaster! Why did ya have ta turn my radio off?" Darren whined and looked at the bounty hunter.

The said bounty hunter took a sharp intake of breath, "It was interferring with the radar signals! Do you _want_ us to crash and burn?"

The other man slouched in his seat and pouted, "I'm missing the good part! How am I going to know what happens to Laurence now? Will Tess ever feel any love for him, as he loves her? I mean, **will they _ever_ get out of that cave?**" Valene sighed dramatically, "**Now I'll never know! WWWHHHHYYYYYYYYY?**"

"Enough with the drama. We'll be landing soon, so get in your best clothes or whatever. You're seeing your brother who probably has more class and better skills than you do."

"Alright, alright, I'll just-HEY! I have a lot of skills and class! I-I-I can do a flip better than he can!"

Jaster rolled his eyes under his visor, "Truly amazing. I heard he can do two and land gracefully onto a speeding vehicle."

"Well, I-!"

"Without any help of a vehicle of his own."

Darren crossed his arms, "Lies. He probably spread them himself."

Jaster smirked, "Aw...is the baby brother jealous of the big, strong and agile brother?"

"NO!"

The smirk faded away, "I'm just teasing."

"Whatever...I'm gonna go get changed into my formal clothes. See you outside."

The bounty hunter landed the firespray with difficulty. _Damn it... I hate landing in a docking area. _Jaster got up from his seat and then walked out into the docks. Darren sat on a crate casually talking to an official who worked there. The Mandolorian slowly neared them and crossed his arms.

"What's this then?"

The official looked around and then handed over a holo and a bag of explosives, "I'm sure you know what these are."

Darren fixed his RSF uniform and jumped off the crate, "I got us a job. We're just gonna kill somebody around these parts."

"Who, and further more, what are you doing in that get-up?"

"I was once an RSF Lieutenant." Darren smirked as Jaster shook his head.

The offical smiled and shook hands with the bounty hunter, "I'm..well...I'll just tell you guys later. But, your job is to take out Senator Amidala."

"What?" Jaster's mind suddenly became blank at those words.

"Your target is Senator Amidala."

Valene rolled his eyes, while Jaster held his head with one hand, "What's ya rank in the RSF?"

"Sergeant."

"Cool. So, do ya lead a squad or somethin'?" The man didn't reply and then turned to Jaster.

Jaster shook his head and then paced around, "...Senator Amidala? She's the next target?"

The Sergeant nodded, "Yes sir, direct orders from one of my supes."

Darren jumped off the crate, "So do ya got any kind of location or somethin' where we can start?"

"..." The man seemed to be thinking it over, "No, not really. But, best place to look is near the palace. There's bound to be some politicians around there."

Darren nodded and then motioned to the gates, "I'll wait for ya within the residential area, alright?"

The dealer patted Jaster on the back and then jogged through the gates, soon fading out of sight. The Sergeant scratched the back of his neck and the Mandolorian in front of him slowly brought up his blaster. Jaster moved closer and brought his free hand up to his gauntlet. A stun dart was sent out, and the man fell over.

"Who is this 'supe' of yours?"

Struggling the man just lay there, "..."

"Who gave you the orders to find a bounty hunter?"

The Sergeant struggled more, leaving Jaster to put away his blaster and then point his left fist to his face, "I **will** burn your damn face off, if you do not answer me!"

Shaking his head, the Sergeant got himself into more trouble as Jaster brought his right arm down to his face, arming both of his gauntlets, "I-I...I don't know her name! But, she had these lightsabers, okay? They were going to slice my head if I didn't do as she said! I only do as I'm told alright? I have no personal dealings with the senator!"

"Good job. You shall be spared, however, I'm going to need more help than two former jedi who just happen to be idiots. Who are you?"

The Sergeant sighed as he sat up, "I'll only tell you once we're done with this job or the lady who hired me dies."

Jaster withdrew his arms and then disarmed his gauntlets, "Very well then, the woman dies."

"Which one?"

"..." The Sergeant guessed the Mandolorian was giving him a pissed glare and then looked away.

The man followed Jaster as they ran into the residential area, "I thought most bounty hunters only have one gauntlet."

"Well, I'm not like most bounty hunters. I'm one of the damn good ones."

"There are more bounty hunters with two gauntlets?"

"No, you idiot! I meant that there are other bounty hunters who sometimes carry a few extra weapons a normal hunter would deem only cumbersome and unimportant." Jaster slapped the back of the man's head and then continued to run down the streets, occasionally knocking over a citizen or two.

The Sergeant stopped and looked down an alleyway, "Down here! Come on, I believe we're near your friend's brother's house."

"Valene isn't my friend. He's an annoying pest that should be beheaded."

"He's on your 'bad side' then?"

Jaster turned to him and shook his head, "I have no 'good' or 'bad' side. Only a whoever ticks me off or whoever I wish to kill kind of thing."

"Er...which side am I on now?"

"Inbetween."

The man gulped, "By the Force...I am definitely not on your version of the good side of things, am I?"

"What part of 'inbetween' do you not understand?"

Sergeant sheepishly chuckled and shrugged as he slowed to a stop, "None of it?"

"...I should kill you right now. I really should."

Sergeant panicked and then eyed him carefully. Rolling his eyes, Zain rounded a corner and then entered the house and took a quick glance around the entrance. Once finding it safe, Jaster looked around the living room and found a holo projecting some kind of blueprints to a building. He sat down onto the couch and picked up the holo disk. The Sergeant poked his head around upstairs as the bounty hunter toyed with the holo.

"...Where is this? I coulda sworn I've seen this before." Jaster scrolled through the archives and zoomed in close to the blueprint models.

A loud thud came from upstairs and a faint 'whoops' could be heard. Sighing Zain placed the holo disk onto the table and walked to the stairs. The RSF officer hurried downstairs and puffed in exhaustion. Jaster shook his head and pointed back upstairs. The Sergeant exhaled sharply as his eyes tried to make some kind of response, upon finding that his voice was lost. The jet black, blue tinted visor provided no evidence of Jaster's understanding as the bounty hunter continued to direct him back to the mess. Refusing to give in, Sergeant stood there, arms crossed with his own eyes giving a cold glare. However, Jaster's visor didn't betray his actions, while Sergeant's eyes showed signs of fear. Fear of what kinds of death the Mandolorian could inflict upon him. The stare down seemed to be in the bounty hunter's favor as the visor only glinted within the light, making Sergeant wonder whether or not he was planning on killing him right there and then.

"Get up there and clean it up."

Sergeant weakly chuckled, "It isn't that big of a deal, is it? So a couple of shelves fell down, it isn't like the whole house will come crashin' down."

Zain smacked him upside the head, "This place isn't mine, and it certainly isn't yours. We should respect the owner, their house, and their belongings at all times."

"Says the man who just so happened to snoop around the place himself." Sergeant retorted haughtily.

That earned him another smack to the head which caused him to go off and stumble down to the floor. He glared at the other man and got up. Jaster walked back into the living room as the Sergeant unwillingly took a few steps up the staircase. Slowly, Jaster retraced his steps and turned to face the RSF officer. He looked to the side and then back at him.

"Please, just get it over with, ok? ...Oh and thanks for taking care of it."

Sergeant turned his head back and sighed, "Sure."

He grabbed a few items strewn across the floor and then set them down onto the bedside table. Then, a few shards of glass from underneath the bed. _Hmm...did I forget to mention the shelves were made of glass?_ Sergeant shrugged it off and threw the glass shards into a small wooden bin in the corner. He knelt down and slowly picked up a small family photo. Looking down to the inscription it read: _'Gretchen, Darren and Xavier Valene, for you I made this picture frame ~ your loving brother, and the boys' favorite uncle, Kal Visde_'. Sergeant gulped_, I just broke something valuable didn't I? ...I'm in deep shit_.

Heavy footsteps could be heard behind Sergeant as he quickly tried to repair the broken picture frame. The figure breathed out heavily and reached out towards the Sergeant. Softly cursing under his breath, Sergeant got into a crouching position and turned around. An indigo wearing figure looked down on him. The figure knelt down and brought Sergeant into a standing position, making him stare back into the goggles it wore. Sergeant's aqua eyes met the crimson goggles, fear evident within them. He examined the figure's face closely, or what was on the figure's face. Respirator tubes protuded from the black mask it wore and it had these large crimson goggles. Sergeant looked away and noticed another tube that arched up from the thing or whatever's left arm. A tube strectched at least two feet away from its fist was pointing at the floor. The figure forced him out of the room and then motioned down the stairs. Sergeant stood there in shock and then hurried down the stairs, running into a taller, thinner figure with a three pronged sword holding Jaster into the wall. This other figure wore a faded orange cloak with the same respirator tubes, but with sky blue tinted goggles.

Blood dripped from Jaster's right arm and he groaned as he watched as the two intruders pushed him and the Sergeant forward. They were shoved into an airspeeder of some sort. _Where are they taking us? We aren't of any importance...at least not to them. _Sergeant looked out the tinted window and watched as the indigo figure burned the house down and then jumped onto a speeder and took a different route around the city. The officer slouched in his seat and muttered something under his breath. Jaster glanced at him and leaned against the window. Everything sunk into a dark blur, a slight tap and a question reached his ears.

Zain softly sighed, "...Blurred."

The voice asked another question, one he couldn't hear.

-Sergeant's side of the situation-

Jaster was pulled out of the airspeeder and was helped into a warehouse. The orange figure pushed Sergeant forward and walked him to an observation room. He saw the Mandolorian tied to a chair, with blood-stained bandages around his arm. Suddenly, two crimson orbs gleam behind Jaster in the darkness. A gloved hand reached out and tapped at the bounty hunter's left shoulder.

A very distorted voice came from the figure, "Are you Jaster Zain?"

A soft sigh came from the hunter, "...Blurred."

The figure paced around in the darkness, "Do you know where you are?"

Sergeant rolled his eyes and muttered, "This isn't getting you anywhere, he's too weak to hear you."

The orange figure turned to him and grabbed him by the collar, "Stay where you are."

"Who the heck are you anyway? It ain't nice abducting people from their friends' homes."

The figure pointed back to the window, "We're here for him, and all of his associates," then the figure said no more and walked out the door.

_Of all the shit I get into...I get into trouble with these assassins..._ Sergeant looked around the room and found a jagged metal fragment and stuffed it into his jacket. Some more snooping around lead him to find other tiny metal fragments he could use at his disposal and then there was an old looking gun. All these items were stuffed into his jacket, which thankfully had many pockets. _Speaking of which, don't I have a...blaster...in...one of them..._ Mentally kicking himself, Sergeant frantically searched his many pockets for the item of interest, but found nothing. _Oh...crap...where the hell is it?_

Suddenly, punching sounds and thuds entered his ears. Sergeant looked up and saw Jaster fighting the figure off. Jaster's legs wobbled as he took a few steps to the door. The officer sighed and then searched his pockets for another item. _If I can find my electronic lock breaker... _A smile crept onto his face as he silently rushed over to the door. _Alright just press the button here, the connection cord should go there and then... **Click.**_ The door creaked open and Sergeant rushed out.

"In your face, Captain Gilligan! This thing does work!" Sky blue goggles were looking down at him as he cheered.

Sergeant turned around and a gulp could be heard as the assassin pointed a blaster at the center of his forehead, "Actually, I was counting on you trying to escape so I just unlocked the door when I heard you connect the lock breaker because they make quiet clicks, but not quiet enough for me to ignore it; you need to work on your stealth."

"Can't we talk this over? I'm just an extra wheel here! You know, unecessary luggage! Let me go free, and I'll stay silent." The orange assassin shook its head and then moved to pull the trigger.

A faint yell could be heard through the wall, and it began to increase. The assassin turned its head to the side and let its guard slip up for a moment. An indigo cloak broke through the metal wall and knocked the other assassin off its feet. Jaster came running after the indigo figure had landed, clutching his right arm and sighed. Sergeant went on instinct and helped Jaster to stand. The two jogged through the dimly lit warehouse. The assassins' loud boots and heavy breathing indicated that they were being followed.

"Damn, Jaster, what did you do?"

Jaster punched Sergeant in the gut, it was weak but it hurt, "I did nothing."

"That doesn't justify their actions."

"Actually, it does, Sergeant. One of my clients had asked me to eliminate Obi-Wan Kenobi. I didn't act on it and decided to go fight in...an arena.."

Sergeant raised an eybrow, "Why didn't you do the contract?"

"...I owed him my life. We got even that way." Jaster looked away.

"I see... How interesting. You'd think he wouldn't ask for anything in return with him being all noble and all that jedi crap." Sergeant mused as he climbed into the airspeeder.

Jaster sighed, "Just get me back to my firespray so I can clean all this blood up."

"Uh...lead our pursuers to your ship?"

"Forget them. They'll never catch up with us as long as we...move quickly through the sky."

"You mean I have to go over the speed limit right?"

Jaster glared at him, "Must I put it in simpler terms for you?"

"No. Must you be a bastard most of the time?"

"..." Sergeant looked beside him as he sped past the burning house they were taken from.

"Jaster?"

The Mandolorian slid down to the side.

**That's it for now. I might update on how the Blood Wolves are doing sometime, so watch out. (P.S. If I don't, then forgive me.)**

**Sgt.: What have you gotten me into?**

**The greatest story I've ever written up to date.**

**Sgt.: OH. SHIT.**

**Hey! It isn't that bad.**

**Sgt.: You mind killing me off next chapter?**

**...I'm not that bad at writing, though I usually have an off day...or week...or month...or...year...**

**Sgt.: (Sigh)**

_Next Chapter Preview:_

_Epsilon sighed as he watched the body lowered into the dirt before him. He dropped a small metal token down with it. _'I hope you remember this from our training days.' _Zilvia set a hand on his shoulder while drying her tears. Rho dug through his own satchel and brought out another metal token with the same design on it, _'Whoever is responsible for this, I'll **kill** them for it.' _Rho rubbed his thumb over the token and reluctantly let it fall down the grave. He sighed, and with Nu and Epsilon's help, he covered his fallen brother's grave._

_Epsilon pulled out the spare tokens that they had made in their younger days and set them at the head of the grave and then he laid them out in a triangle, "You died in battle. You died for the sake of the Republic, for the sake of peace and for our sake." _Albeit, you died unwillingly I'm sure.

_Every clone trooper there saluted the fallen soldier. _


End file.
